


Lucifer Discord Prompts

by coop500



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, How does someone who hates children find so many?, Lucifer saving people, Might add more later as I make more, One prompt is vore free, Short Stories, Soft safe vore, Vore, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coop500/pseuds/coop500
Summary: Here is where I'll be dumping all my little Lucifer stories that I have written via Prompts from a writing discord server I am in. These have been written in just a few hours, so they're not long nor really refined, but don't worry I have real stories still in the works.





	1. Feathers, Fire and Lightening

**Author's Note:**

> Be aware that these are not the best written, but they're kinda fluffy and were fun to flex the writing muscles. I will add more as I get them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was my first and all I had were three words to work with, which I admit are my favorite prompts

Lightening flashed through one of the windows of the abandoned shack, surrounded by trees in a small forest as a small little girl huddled in the corner, green eyes wide and filled with fear as she trembled. The loud crack of thunder that followed caused her to flinch, orange flickering through the window above her, much like a fire. She was tense and unsure what to do, a soft whimper escaping her as she heard the floorboards creek when someone stepped on them. The girl's heart was pounding, beating faster than it probably ever has while the only thought in her mind was how to get away. 

She couldn't stay in this building forever, the fire that the thunder started earlier would surely burn it to the crisp with her inside, but the floorboards gave away the fact she was not alone. Her breathing was quick and short, causing her head to feel dizzy as half of the air she was breathing was smoke, not helping her condition, but she couldn't hold it back as she spotted a tall black figure in the doorway, red eyes glowing in the dark like beacons of evil. She never seen anything like it and wanted nothing to do with it, although it could almost be brushed off as a trick of the firelight outside, if he was standing closer to the windows. 

There was another lightening bolt cracking in the sky, followed with the ominous thunder rumbling after it. It was enough to cause the child to break, or more so, make a break for it anyway. She got up and darted to the window without the fire right outside, pushing it open and climbing out of it with a ungraceful thud. The window closed behind her and she gasped to see fire flickering around the shack from both directions. The only direction she could go was deeper into the woods, so she did after picking herself up off the ground.

The little girl panted tiredly, the smoke burning her lungs now, her muscles aching from all the running and hiding she's already been doing when she got away from her kidnapper earlier. She wasn't sure who this other stranger was, but he was too tall to be the man that took her, which frightened her to her core. As bad as he was... she now had something bigger and badder after her. She wasn't about to give up though as she kept running, not daring to look back even as she heard the distant sound of glass breaking from a powerful force.

Flames lapped at the plants around her, the fire spreading quickly with the powerful wind gusts from this storm. Normally the girl would be cold in a storm like this, but with fire chasing her, all she felt was uncomfortable heat. Deep down she knew she wouldn't be able to outrun it, even at the age of seven, the girl knew one couldn't outrun such a raging fire. The further she ran, the harder it became, the air getting thinner, causing her to cough, her chest ached from tiredness and the hot, smoke filled air, followed with a wave of dizziness as her brain started to shut down from the lack of oxygen. The sounds of glass shattering apart echoed in her mind, her clouded thoughts trying to process what kind of force that would take. 

Tears began to form in her eyes, which stung as her eyes were dry before from the extreme heat. It terrified her to realize she would probably die out here, burned in a raging fire that wouldn't stop at her. She'd never see her mother again, or the beautiful stars of a clear night sky, or taste the sweet, creamy Heaven that was ice cream. It broke her heart, broke her... everything really, including her focus on the path ahead. The child yelped as she tripped over a stick, crashing into the earth below, scraping her knees but also halting her hopeless attempt of escape. 

The inferno knew no mercy as it closed in on her, her path ahead becoming blocked with a wall of fire as it all began to near closer, threatening to engulf her in flames, smoke and ash. "H-help... " The child tried calling out, but it came out more as a weak croak that was drowned out by the wind. Another flash, this one further away but still lighting up the world around her one last time. She was looking up at the time and she could have sworn she saw something in the sky, but smoke and ash filled her vision too much to be sure. The girl didn't try to escape, having already given up as she could feel the flames just starting to sting.

However, something pierced through the embers and flames, they were white in color... beautiful, massive wings swooped down, attached to a man dressed in black. It was all one smooth, swift motion, one moment she was surrounded by flames, just about to succumb to her fate, the next she was instead scooped up in large, strong arms while a wall of feathers surrounded them both, blocking the flames from burning her anymore. She wasn't sure if this meant she was saved, or maybe she was already dead and he was an angel taking her to the afterlife... But no, as she looked up at his face, she saw those red eyes again, flames dancing behind them. She was too weak to fight or struggle against him though, she was too weak to do anything really. 

Which turned to be a good thing, as while the wings kept her from getting charred, it was still awfully hot as the fire around them only got worse. She was fading in and out of consciousness, to the point that she didn't realize what happened next until she felt her head get covered in some warm, slimy substance. It wasn't hot or even extremely uncomfortable, but it was really weird. She opened her eyes to see teeth and pinkish red flesh around her, light from the lightening shining into where she was to give away what was going on. 

It was... a mouth, it had to be and with a powerful gulp from the owner, her curious little head was engulfed in the strange man's throat. It was still really warm in here, but not as bad as the fire and it was a comfortable heat, oddly enough. It was better than the fire she had to admit, plus she was too weak to do anything about it, so the girl remained limp as the hungry winged beast took another swallow, pulling his meal in deeper down his squishy gullet. It was kinda tight inside, making it hard to breathe for a new reason. She had no idea if this was real or not, but the saliva soaking into her clothes and coating her skin felt very real. 

It happened fairly fast, another swallow followed the ones before, pulling the girl deeper and deeper down to wherever she was going. Then agan, when being swallowed there was really only one place she could go to for sure. The escape from the flames was a welcome one, she just had no real idea on what was going on and if she'd end like this instead, a hot meal for some odd creature with wings. Sounds of flexing, squelching wet flesh filled her ears as her feet left the ground, feeling as if they were picked up by him. 

The little human was very still, struggling to stay awake despite what happening to her being a pretty scary thing. A small child could only handle so much before she just sort of... shut down entirely. She needed rest, whether she was ever going to wake up from the rest was another story, but her body was worn out alongside her mind. As her head slipped into a open but still small space, she did take a deep breath, getting some much needed air, if humid at least it wasn't half smoke. There was a dim light inside that she barely registered... lights don't belong inside of people, so what was going on? 

A weak, shaky whimper escaped the child, she didn't understand... she didn't understand what was going on as her small body was gently pushed into the stomach after her feet were swallowed down. With his mouth closed, she was entirely sealed off from the raging inferno outside of this stomach, which was a odd comfort to her already. The little one knew being eaten was bad, but he was so gentle and in her cloudy mind, it felt like she was safe now. Everything was so soft and warm, but in a comforting way, the flesh cradling her injured, battered form as she heard a content gurgle vibrate around her. The wet saliva almost felt soothing on her reddened skin from the harsh heat of the flame.

The child curled up in a small, loose ball, unable to do much else as finally she gave in to her tiredness, no longer lacking the required air she needed, but still oh so very worn out. There was nothing she could do about the strange winged man that devoured her, but she couldn't help but also feel he had saved her somehow. Soon the whole world, to her, shifted and it was almost like being in a uneven elevator... maybe he was flying now, those beautiful white wings carrying them both away from the lightening storm and the wildfire it caused.

She couldn't make sense of any of it now, but before she lost consciousness entirely, she heard a deep voice speak up around her, rumbling through the walls. "I got the small human detective, she's safe. " The words were not directed to her and she couldn't so much as react to them before she was finally out, slipping into a deep and much needed slumber.


	2. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a phone call prompt. I was tempted to write this with Chloe and Trixie instead but.... I dunno, Chloe doesn't seem to be the type to need help with a simple house invader.

In the luxurious penthouse owned by Lucifer Morningstar, the man himself was just leading a rather pretty little blonde woman towards his bedroom, both still decently clothed but the looks on their faces suggested that won't last too much longer. But before Lucifer could shed his suit coat, his cellphone started to ring. He sighed and took a step back from the human, reaching into his pocket to see who it was. He didn't recognize the number and he was tempted to hit ignore, especially when the lady gave him a pouting look, hoping to resume their earlier plans. 

But the Devil did the responsible thing and hit answer, bringing the phone up to his ear as he listened to see who it was. " This is Lucifer Morningstar speaking, who is this? " He asked in a smooth, calm tone as part of him hoped it was junk and he could hang up. But the voice on the other end made his blood run cold, muscles stiffen and the smirk on his face fall to a thin lined snarl almost. It was the voice of a child, a little girl to be exact. "We need you again. " Was all she said, her voice was quiet, like a whisper, full of fear and a pleading tone at the end. He knew who it was, the small girl and her mother, he helped them once in the past with an angry ex boyfriend on a case with Chloe, but he didn't expect to hear from them ever again and how did they get his number? 

Regardless, the Devil couldn't stand by, as the phone hung up right after the words were spoken. He couldn't tell if she willingly hung up or if someone made her, but delaying was not an option. Instead he pocketed the phone and looked to the blonde. "Apologies darling, but duty calls, quite literally too. " he said, giving her a charming smile and a rather sinful look in his eyes, before he turned towards the balcony and walked outside. The woman wasn't pleased though and walked after him, but in high heels and shorter legs she couldn't keep up with his pace, the pace of a man on a mission. By the time she went around the corner to look at the balcony, Lucifer was gone.

Meanwhile in the skies, Lucifer was soaring above the late night city below him, figuring he could get there faster by flying and avoiding traffic and red lights. He scanned all the little houses and apartments, knowing the woman only lived a few buildings away from Chloe's apartment, so that made it easy for him since he knew where the detective was by heart. Once he spotted the house, he swooped down and landed softly in front of the door. He heard voices on the other side, they didn't sound happy either, but Lucifer didn't stand by to see what would happen. Instead he turned the doorknob and pushed, it was locked though so he ended up pushing harder until the lock broke. 

The door swung open once he let go, the Devil took in the scene before him. The child who called him was there, huddled in the corner by the front door, smiling shyly up at him and trembling with nervousness. "The b-bad man is upstairs... " She said in a quiet whisper, pointing towards the stairs. Lucifer nodded and decided to get the child to safety first since he was here. So he bent down and gently picked her up, knowing a quick and easy way to protect her. The girl didn't protest, even as the Devil opened his jaws and gently slid the small human inside feet first. In fact she seemed to almost relax instead as Lucifer softly swallowed her down, her small size making it pretty easy.

It didn't take long, a few powerful gulps and the little human was nestled safely in Lucifer's belly, probably because he had plenty of practice as of late. He didn't waste any time after that, just giving a quick pat to his middle before heading up the stairs. He knew his stomach would take good care of the girl while he went to help her mother, safe and hidden away by layers of immortal flesh and skin. As he went up the stairs he could hear the argument get louder, whatever was going on was about to get out of hand and he had to intervene. 

The bedroom door was unlocked so he just opened it and stepped inside, glaring at the scene before him. There was a masked human here, holding a gun to the mother, at least until he heard the door open, then the intruder turned to Lucifer. "Who the Hell are you?! " he hollered, shaking the gun threateningly a bit as he aimed it at Lucifer's chest. The Devil just gave a dark, haunting grin though, walking up to the masked person. "Hell is indeed correct~" Lucifer said in a taunting tone. The human pulled the trigger at some point, hitting Lucifer in the shoulder, but the bullet didn't seem to cause any damage. It was then did the man seem to notice Lucifer's wings, his blue eyes going wide in terror as his gun was snatched away and broken in half with little effort in the fallen angel's hands. 

The human gasped in shock, not even fighting back when Lucifer grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him up off his feet. "You're not welcome here and I advise you don't come back. " He told him in a deep, threatening tone as his eyes flashed a red, glowing crimson. The Devil then drug, or moreso carried him to the front door and tossed him outside in the grass. The intruder tumbled over a few times from the force, coughing and trying to gather himself back up. Lucifer stood in the doorway though, wing fluffed up in a proud manner as he watched the human gather himself up and flee the area. Once he was gone the Devil put away his wings, not wanting the mother to be distracted, though they both knew who he was. 

He closed the slightly broken front door and turned around, only to be suddenly hugged by the mother. "Ack." He made a sound of surprise, just kinda standing there awkwardly. "Thank you for coming. " He heard the mother say, before releasing him from the affectionate hold. "Where is my-" She began but was cut off when she noticed the small lump in the Devil's belly. A look of realization hit her and she let out a nervous laugh. "Nevermind, um.... would you like to stay for some tea? " She offered, still seeming a little on edge to have her child in the belly of a fallen angel, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. The offer was returned with a Devilish smile. "I'd love to darling~ "


	3. You Should Be Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple one here, though technically the prompt more implied someone dying and coming back to life, I took... liberties lol.

Lucifer pulled up to his luxurious nightclub, smirking at the long line of humans waiting to enter while one of his bouncers properly sorted through them all, making sure they were allowed to enter and not just some random riff raff. He parked his car off to the side and got out, tossing his keys to a young woman this time, wearing a simple red outfit, seeming to be his new valet parker. She shot him a shy smile as she fumbled to catch the keys, almost dropping them on the ground before correcting herself. Her blush only grew worse as the Devil gave her an amused grin at the scene over his shoulder. He didn't go inside right away though and instead coyly watched her get into his car and move it to where it should be. Once he seemed satified that she took good care of it, he moved to head inside. 

But before he could, he heard a strange sound... a few actually. There was the sound of a trash can being tipped over in the alleyway by his club, then sounds of what he assumed was a struggle. Normally he'd probably ignore it, humans struggled and ruffled each other up quite often in the city, but... his time with the detective had him more wary of these sorts of things. So the Devil turned around away from his club and headed towards the alleyway, not sure what he was expecting to see as he gazed down it. At first it wasn't much, just the trash can lid was laying not far from the main sidewalk, but he still heard the sounds, a muffled mumbling followed by a hushed male voice. Frowning Lucifer decided his investigation wasn't over and began to walk down into the darkness.

At first he didn't see anything, but then the trash can without a lid was bumped into by something, before a figure poked up over it, an adult male from what Lucifer could see. He was crouching down almost as if he was holding someone down, while looking at the tall Devil. "What are you doing here? Get out of here man, before you get your pretty face hurt. " The dark figure threatened Lucifer, before he saw a small hand reach out and shove at the man, but it didn't seem to do any good. A harsh laugh escaped the Devil as he stalked closer, not seeming to budge. "Funny, I was about to say the same to you, but that would mean you had a pretty face to start with. " He taunted, hands casually slipping into his pockets. 

The other male didn't seem to like this one bit, raising something from his hip and pointing it at Lucifer, the click of the hammer giving away to him that it was a gun. "What did you just say to me?! " He asked, sounding quite furious from Lucifer's taunt to him. The Devil knew there was someone else behind the trash can and he wanted this man away from them, what better way than to force the focus onto him? Well probably plenty but Lucifer preferred this idea at least. "You heard me, I don't suppose you'd break a mirror if you looked in one, would you? " He taunted again, now standing close enough for the two males to get a decent look at each other. The other male was younger than he expected, looking to be a old teenager or maybe in his early twenties, the gun he held was clearly a .38 revolver as well now that Lucifer could see it. 

The boy let out a frustrated breath, seeming to be all but fuming at the seams as he glared at Lucifer. "What the Hell is wrong with you man?! You know what I don't have time for this, I have to get this brat back to the boss. " He stated, glancing down at whoever he was previously harassing with a rather dark grin. "We should get a pretty penny too, I wonder what we could buy with all this money. " He boasted, before turning back to Luicfer. "And you, you're stupid to come here without a weapon, boss says no witnesses and I'd love to wipe that dumb grin off your face. " The young adult continued, Lucifer still not budging as he gazed at the gun like it was a toy or otherwise not threatening to him at all. 

There was a bang right after that and Lucifer felt something hard and fast crash into him. Every time, every time someone shot him, the wind got knocked out of him a bit, this time his guard was down enough that the impact made him stumble backwards a bit, one hand snaking out of his pocket to hold over his heart, where the bullet hit. There was no blood, in fact there was a tink as the bullet slipped out of Lucifer's shirt and hit the pavement floor by his feet, bouncing a little before settling against a discarded can. "Bloody Hell, you shot me. " Lucifer stated in slight surprise, looking to a new set of eyes, small and filled with fear as the teen picked up what looked to be a child, a little girl even with vibrant blue eyes and long blonde hair in a ponytail. "Oh no you don't. " The Devil snarled, eyes flashing a odd pinkish gold color, before huge white wings bursted out of his back.

The teen had his back turned to the Devil, the girl was gagged, tied at her hands and feet, then slung over his shoulder, the fact the man was still very much alive didn't even dawn on him. But the girl saw it, she couldn't do or say anything, but she saw Lucifer with those beautiful, soft wings of his. After that, everything happened so fast, there was a heavy lap of wings as Lucifer became airborn, swooping to the boy and snatching the girl off of him with ease, like an eagle grabbing a fish out of the lake. "Hey! What the-" The criminal started, noticing someone took his prize, but then he looked up and saw Lucifer flying off, the girl in his arms. The Devil was flying towards his balcony, the tied up and gagged child was shivering, possibly terrified about all of this.

He flew up past the many stories of Lux until he got to the balcony, pleased that the girl didn't try to wiggle away, she was just understandably afraid but he really didn't want to drop her, especially this high up. Lucifer flew past the balcony before swooping back down, landing softly outside. "Easy there small human. " He said, feeling her shivering become more violent once he landed. But she couldn't reply and just made a series of mumbles, so he placed her on the ground with a heavy and annoyed sigh, giving the child a slightly displeased look as she struggled in her bonds. "I saved you, unless you wanted to be sold. " He deadpanned, wings twitching with irritation. 

That caused her to calm down, going back to just trembling but no more struggling. Satisfied with that, he bent down and began to untie the ropes for her gag, tossing the rag and the rope aside. The girl took a big breath of fresh air, it being much needed no doubt. "I-I'm sorry mister..... " She apologized, seeming to feel bad for upsetting the Devil by accident. "B-but hold on, you.... died? I heard the b-bang, he shot you.... " The child pointed out, eyeing the bullet hole in the winged man's shirt. Lucifer looked down to glance at the torn fabric, looking a bit disappointed "Indeed, appears it just didn't stick~ " He answered the child with a smirk. His wings flexed behind him for a moment before he began to untie the rope around her ankles.

"Are you an a-angel? " The little girl asked, now focused on the feathery appendages behind him. He moved to reach behind her for her bonds around her wrists, but paused from the question. "I suppose in a sense. " He said, before standing up and walking around behind her, crouching down again to untie the final rope. "W-what do you mean? " That didn't make much sense to her, you kinda either were or were not an angel and he looked like an angel with those wings of his. There was another sigh behind her, hot breath puffing over the top of the child's head. "It's quite complicated child. " He said, seeming to not really want to clarify either. He didn't much like being referred to as an angel, even if that was his species and there wasn't much he could do about that. 

Lucifer did notice that while untying the girl, she was covered in bruises and scrapes, some fresh but some have already been there for a little while. She was also quite dirty and after touching her, she actually was a bit cold. It was a cool night for LA and with them being out on this balcony, it was a bit more chilly. That made him silently a little uneasy, had this child been beaten or something? Why was she so dirty and looking like she lost a fight with a great dane? He tossed the final rope aside in the growing pile of things he'd have to throw away before standing up. "Alright you're free. " He stated, turning around to open the sliding glass doors that lead into his penthouse. 

The child was tense anytime he worked on her, he was still a strange man she didn't know, wings or not, which when she turned to look at him, his wings were gone. She knew she didn't imagine them so.... maybe they could hide themselves? It made sense he couldn't walk around like that. When the Devil announced she was free, she took a deep breath, preparing to get up. Truth be told though, the child was aching all over, she had been in that alleyway to try and recover from some damages, but then that cruel man found her and caused even more damage when wrestling with her to get the ropes and gag on. The girl moved slow, trying to stand up, but it hurt, her muscles ached badly and it didn't take long for her to stop, it hurting too much and being too tired. 

She looked over to see Lucifer was watching with a confused expression on his face. "I... I can't... it hurts t-too much mister. " She explained, the girl felt bad too because she was sure he didn't want a dirty orphan in his place, it looked fancy. Lucifer wasn't too surprised though, she did look hurt, tired too, the poor thing needed some rest. "Very well, I suppose you can stay for the night. " He said, almost too easily as he turned to walk back to her, crouching down. "I have the perfect place for you to stay too~ " He added in a slightly more playful tone, dark brown eyes filled with mischief. The girl wasn't really in the mood for fun and games though and she carefully scooted away from him, wincing from the pain of the movement. "Wh-where is it? " She asked warily, still having trust issues it seemed.

It wasn't a bad thing in most situations, but for Lucifer it was quite inconvenient. "In here. " He stated, while the child watched one of his hands come down to rest on his middle, roughly where his stomach was. The little girl shivered again, both from the cold and the revelation that.... well, this man wanted to eat her, was that cannibalism? Well no he wasn't human so technically it wasn't, that made her feel even worse. Frankly she couldn't stop him so she wasn't sure why he didn't snatch her up already. Oh why did she have to have such bad luck with people.... "P-please mister, I j-just want to sleep, y-you can take me back down to where y-you found me and I w-will never bother you again. " She pleaded to him, big blue eyes looking hopefully at him, seeming as if she was asking for mercy. 

Lucifer sighed though, realizing he gave her the wrong idea. "I'm not going to hurt you, small human. " He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, oddly enough still not touching her despite his confession earlier. "I'm just going to devour you and let you rest inside. " He saw the girl visibly tense at the word 'devour', right perhaps he should pick a softer word. The child whimpered softly, but even when she tried to move away again, she was too weak to do so and gave up soon, huffing. "I-it's safe...? " She questioned, confused by how he was talking as if his stomach wasn't filled with deadly acid. It appeared as if the human didn't have much of a choice, the Devil seemed quite decided on his plan already. 

There wasn't many places for her to go anyway, she looked out towards the open glass doors, even if she did manage to stand up she saw an elevator, not a door. Which meant chances are she'd have to wait for it to come up and he could easily scoop her up in that time. Of course Lucifer didn't intend to trap her here, he just wanted to bring her safely away from that man and since Lux was already here he didn't see a reason not to just whisk her away up here. He didn't have any child unfriendly company yet so it was a win win. He didn't originally plan on gobbling up the little human, but plans changed when she couldn't even stand and the Devil knew his stomach would be the perfect safe little room for her to rest up in. "Do I look like a child murderer? " He asked with a scoff when she questioned the safety, gesturing to himself.

Frankly she didn't know what a child murderer looked like, so she just stared at him with confused eyes. "Well I'm not, so yes it's safe. I promise you small one, I have no intention of harming you. " He added in a softer tone, realizing he should be a bit more comforting if he was going to convince her he was just being nice, in his weird, Lucifer way. The little girl did believe him, he sounded sincere, she just.... couldn't shake the feeling that a stomach would probably be pretty uncomfortable and yucky. "W-why your... belly though? " She asked, assuming there had to be a more.... humane place to let her stay, the couch surely? Or maybe even a guest room? Though she wouldn't ask for that. 

The Devil gave her a smile to that, shifting to come a bit closer, easily within arm's reach before he crouched down, glad that she didn't move away when he neared. "Why not? It's safe, warm and quite soft, plus you'll be repaying me effectively for the timely rescue and no awful human can try to kidnap you again while you're inside. " Or at least they'd have to kidnap Lucifer too which has happened before but at least she'd still be secure within him. She mulled over the thought in her mind, the idea still sounding quite scary, though she was glad he didn't just scoop her up and eat her without her permission, at least not yet. "C-can I see your w-wings again at least? It..... m-makes you look n-nicer. " She had to admit when he hid his wings, he did look a bit more scary to her. 

Lucifer didn't look too pleased about it, but rolled his shoulders anyway and with a feathery swooshing sound, they were stretched out behind his back, fully in her view. "There, happy? Now c'mon, I don't have all night you know. " He said and while she thought that meant he'd pick her up, he just moved closer, seeming to still want permission. The child couldn't bring herself to give it though, the idea of allowing herself to be swallowed sounded.... crazy really and while she felt bad for making him work so hard to convince her, she needed the reassurance. "You need the rest child, I'm sure you will enjoy your stay inside once you see it's not so bad. " Lucifer spoke again, his tone a bit softer and less irritated than before.

But apparently he had enough with waiting as she felt his warm hands pick her up again, he was gentle though and the child couldn't help but feel comforted by that. He brought her to rest on his knees, still holding her so she didn't tip over back onto the floor. "In you go small human, I know you'll be quite cozy inside, plus it's pink, you like pink, don't you child? " He asked, assuming most small female humans liked pink and well.... each one he saw did so one couldn't blame him for the assumption. It appeared his soon to be stomach guest was no exception as she timidly nodded, earning a pleased smile from the Devil from that. It took some effort and technically she didn't actually give him the go ahead, but she didn't tell him no either.

With a soft hum and his wings slowly curling around them both, he opened his mouth above her and gently slid her head inside, the darling seeming to almost be shrinking to fit into his jaws as he took the first swallow. He had to be very gentle with her little frail body, it having enough bruises and scrapes, he didn't want to make it worse by accident. With no protests the Devil continued his task, gulping again and engulfing her shoulders down his throat. It was dark and really, really warm inside, but the muscles were also soft as they flexed and shifted to knead her down deeper inside of Lucifer. 

She was still a bit nervous but with each soft gulp and swallow that pulled her deeper in, she couldn't help but feel more relaxed, imagining the nice winged angel easing her further into his mouth as more and more of her vanished down his throat. The dark was a little unnerving, but as her head slid deeper, she... spotted something, wisps of light coming up from below, was that his stomach? With another gulp her head pressed softly against the entrance to his belly and, for the time being, her new home. She wasn't sure if just one night of rest would do it, but she was confident that if she had to, he wouldn't complain in the very least about keeping her nestled in his gut for a few days if needed. 

The pleased Devil hummed again, despite the dirt on her she tasted fairly sweet and he did have something of a sweet tooth. She was right that he wouldn't complain if she had to stay for a little while longer, he'd behave and not drink or anything in that time. He felt her frail little body slide down deeper as gravity began to take over by itself, only her legs remaining outside now. Lucifer tilted his head back then and took a few small, repeated gulps, the little one's legs quickly vanishing down the hungry angel's gullet to be safely sealed up inside. There was a faint bulge in his throat the whole time, until her little feet slipped down past his collarbone.

Lucifer softly licked his lips, content with his meal as he rested both hands on his middle idly, it stressing his suit a little as his belly had a decent sized bulge in it from the child inside. But it was small enough to wave it off to most people, no one certainly would suspect an actual person was inside. "There we go, see? Not so scary is it? " He asked, feeling the little one shift around inside to be right side up, curling in a comfortable position in the small but cozy belly. "I-it's... so soft and warm... " He heard the little human murmur happily, followed with what felt like her.... snuggling his insides. Lucifer slowly stood up then, deciding to leave his wings out for now as he was alone besides the delicious company nestled in his stomach. "I told you~ " He teased in a boastful manner, giving a gentle rub to his belly as he walked inside of his penthouse, closing the door behind him with one hand. 

"You did, t-thank you mister angel.... " She responded, as she had no name for him it was the best she had. Her voice seemed to trail off though, perhaps the excitement of the day, or night in a sense, was catching up to her. Plus his belly was quite effective in putting small humans to sleep, it was practically the perfect way for him to deal with children, in his eyes anyway. A amused smile appeared on his face as the girl went limp inside, resting lightly in the soft, squishy 'bed' he gave her and while he still didn't like being referred to as an angel, he wasn't going to correct her, not right now anyway. "Yes, goodnight small child. " He found himself murmuring softly under his breath, despite the girl being too deeply asleep to hear him, much less respond.


	4. Coffee Chop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one gets eaten in this prompt! I must be slipping....  
> Anyway this takes place far in the future and might be a little bumming... The prompt was hard to work with as it was about a man in a coffee shop, ordering the same every day.

A young girl, around the age of 20, maybe 19 walked into her favorite coffee shop, ordering her usual with whipped cream and chocolate flakes, it being as much of a ice cream treat like thing than it was a coffee, but she was a sugar hound so it was hard to resist. However, for the last good month or so, across the way from her seat she spotted a man around his late 30s, wearing a dark suit, with dark hair and pale skin. He always sat in the corner, away from everyone else, something she at first used to think was creepy, but now she understood after watching him for a few times, he did it because he didn't want to be disturbed probably.

He always looked so sad, avoiding eye contact with people and focusing on his coffee drink, which also was always the same thing. A ice coffee with whipped cream and ginger, the latter ingredient she found really odd but after seeing him drink it countless times, the girl decided she would try it next time she was here. This time she left him alone, but did pull one of the waitresses aside that usually served him to ask what his deal was

The older woman shrugged, looking to make sure he wasn't listening. "I don't know, he's been here for months, never leaves that table, always pays for the coffee, no one dares make him leave when we close up shop. The man can be..... quite threatening when he wants to be. I think something happened to him or... to someone he loved, he's a broken man if I ever saw one. " She explained to the young girl, Lilly, who nodded slowly, still observing him in his stillness when not drinking the coffee. She was surprised that despite staying and never leaving, he didn't look that bad off, his suit was perfect, his hair was perfectly styled, beyond the downcast expression on his face he was all but perfect.

The next day, after class yet again, Lilly asked to have a second order of what they were serving the man. The waitresses had plenty of practice doing it so it was almost second nature at this point. The ginger made Lilly wary, maybe this was a older guy thing, but when she took a sip... she found it to be amazing, better than what she was drinking before. She realized this made the perfect icebreaker... she had a good few hours before she had to leave, she could talk to him some perhaps.

So she stood up, purse over her shoulder and ginger coffee in the other as she walked over to his table, wary of catching him off guard, but his head did lift and dark brown eyes gazed at her in a tired manner. Lilly was already tempted to turn around, but she didn't and instead sat down, expecting to smell all sorts of awful bodily smells, but oddly enough the man smelled nice, she couldn't tell what his Cologne was but it wasn't bad. How did this guy do that? Remain perfect and yet never leaves to get cleaned up?

"U-um, hello there, I'm Lilly, your coffee of choice is really good. " She shyly told him, giving a nervous smile as she hoped she wasn't intruding. She didn't ask to sit down after all and expected him to yell at her to go away. But oddly enough he didn't, instead he just focused on her with a stern stare. "What do you want darling? " He asked and normally that final word would tick off alarm bells of 'creep' but the way he said it was in a older, more wise manner, the word darling being as it should be, a term of endearment, possibly because of her age. "I um..... wondered why y-you spend so much time in this place."

It was pretty straightforward and she inwardly scolded herself, telling herself that she should have kept some casual talk up first. A deep, almost impossibly deep grumble came from the male as he took another drink. "You wouldn't understand, human. " He said after, the girl blinking at the way he said 'human' like he wasn't one? He looked human though so she didn't quite understand, which sort of proved his point she guessed. "W-well.... maybe I could, if you explained it to me? " She asked hopefully, giving the man a sweet smile in hopes he'll open up a bit.

There was a heavy sigh, almost heavy enough that she could have sworn the air around her moved. "I have outlived everyone I ever cared about, dear old dad won't let me go up to see their souls in Heaven, so I'm trapped down here, or further downstairs, alone and destined to outlive everyone else that currently walks this Earth. " He explained, it sounding a but cryptic as he looked a bit old to her, probably twice her age. "E-everyone passes away eventually mister.... when y-you do, I'm sure you'll get to see them again " She said, trying to encourage him as she assumed the rest of what he said about his dad was some weird metaphor. "

When those eyes looked back to her again though, she could have sworn she saw a red flash in them, a flash of impossibly bright red fire glowing in those eyes of his. It sent chills down her spine and she was tempted to get up and walk away, but she didn't. "I told you, I can't see them, not now, not ever, not since my fall. " He further explained, sounding as if he expected her to know this already, but to Lilly he was speaking nonsense, maybe the man needed help? Still she wasn't going to piss him off.

"I'm sorry.... we all lose people we love, but they would want us to keep living our lives to it's fullest, not focus on their passing and allow it to consume you. " She explained to him, hoping to snap him out of his ginger coffee binging. At first she was sure she just made things worse when he tightened his grip on the cup, almost enough to break the plastic, but not quite. He kept this up before relaxing, taking a deep breath through the nose, then out of his lips. Lilly waited anxiously to see how he'd react, his focus turning back to her yet again as he pushed his coffee cup aside. "I.... suppose you are correct, they wouldn't want me like this. " He said, his voice sounding a little brighter as she picked up the thick British accent he had.

Lilly smiled happily to that, maybe just maybe she snapped him out of it. "Exactly, they'd want you to keep doing whatever it is that you enjoy doing, not sitting here alone, sad all the time. " She encouraged further, watching as he smiled for the first time in who knows how long. He then shifted to stand up, which she didn't realize just how tall he was, probably standing at around 6'3", which dwarfed her small 4'3" frame. With her sitting it made it even worse, but she tried to not let it scare her, he didn't seem to be trying to intimidate her. "Thank you darling, you're wiser than you look. " He said, adjusting the collar of his suit, before he turned to walk away.

However the girl realized she never asked him his name, making her stand and walk after him, gently placing a hand on his arm as she was too short to comfortably reach his shoulder. "W-wait.. um, what is your name sir? " She asked, swallowing as he turned back to her, still looking happy, or at least happier than he was before. He let out an amused chuckle for some reason, his chest puffing up in a proud manner now, as if she didn't feel small enough next to him.

"My name is Lucifer Morningstar. " He answered, the way he said the name... she'd never forget it and she found herself staring, dumbfounded as the man walked out of the coffee shop and she could have sworn she spotted a big white wing in the window. She pushed open the doors to see where he went, but he was nowhere in sight, instead in where she last saw him was a single white feather, large but soft. The wind tried to blow it away but she snatched it, her young mind processing everything he just told her.... What she knew now was likely the Devil just told her.


	5. Devil's Passenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer picked up a special little passenger earlier but runs across her older sister along the drive in the desert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was just a woman sitting on a cooler by the road, this is the result... again, written in just one night so very short, but I did spellcheck and re-read before posting.

It was a fun, sunny day in the outskirts of Los Angeles, or at least one black corvette decided it was as the driver drove down the quiet paved road, almost as if he owned the place and in a way, he sort of did since there wasn't hardly a soul in sight besides him. The man hummed a tune to himself while tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, though he only had one hand on it in the first place. The road was pretty straight so steering wasn't a huge problem really. His other hand however was rested softly on his middle and the small lump that stressed the buttons of his waistcoat, though it looked like his waistcoat was winning at the moment. 

Most people probably wouldn't think anything of it, but the way he had his hand rested showed there must be something important tucked away inside, something... or someone. As he drove a little farther his mind started to drift, paying less and less attention to the road ahead and more on his inner thoughts and conflicts. That was until his mind registered the women sitting on a cooler in the middle of his lane. "Bloody Hell! " He exclaimed while hitting the brakes to keep from hitting her. It was a somewhat young woman in a pink skirt, a purple hat with sunglasses, who just stared at him for a moment before getting up off her cooler. "I was waiting for someone to come by. " She told him, crossing her arms. 

The Devil frowned at her, mostly out of confusion as he really had no idea if she was trying to get herself killed or what. "Waiting for who? " He asked, staying in hs car for now in case she was crazy. Then again if she was crazy, did Satan really have anything to worry about? Maybe... just maybe, humans were surprising creatures. "Anyone, I lost my little sister and my mom is going to kill me if I don't find her before she gets back from vacation. " She explained in an annoyed tone, seeming not concerned for the child's actual safety. 

Lucifer had his mouth open a little in continued confusion, slowly nodding his head as he leaned back in the driver seat. "Right.... Well I'm not search and rescue so-" He began, but before he could drive off, the woman put her hand on the passenger door and him not wanting to drive out from under her, he stopped. "But you find people, I know who you are Lucifer Morningstar, you come across lost kids and return them all the time, so did you find her? " She asked, leaning on the door now expectantly, hoping as if he'd just magically cough up a child or something. 

Speaking of coughing up children, the way she worded it made him realize she probably only knew the safe for human version, basically the didn't know he often devoured the children he came across. It was to keep them safe and out of harm's way of course, maybe give them a good rest inside, but either way humans tended to freak out regardless which was mildly annoying. "I don't even know what she looks like, so no I doubt it. " He did wonder if this human had a missing screw or two though, she did act very odd. He still wanted to drive off, not happy about having her fingerprints on his beautiful black corvette, but he wanted to humor her too. 

"She's blonde like me, wears a pink dress, brown eyes, red flip flops, answers to the name of Rose. " She explained quickly, hoping he caught all of that so she wouldn't have to repeat it. A look of realization hit him though as he knew exactly who this missing child was, causing him to look down at his middle for a moment, before rolling his eyes. "Oh buggar... I know where she is. " He said reluctantly, wondering how he was going to do this without causing a very upset young woman and older sister to boot. The woman looked happy though, relieved maybe. "Oh thank God, okay let's go get her, where is she? " 

The Devil grumbled at the mention of God, wanting to correct her that his dad had nothing to do with this, but he resisted for once. "Not here, get in the car, I'll take us back to your home and I will show you then, alright? " He offered, not wanting to cough up his little meal alongside the road. Not to mention he didn't see any other cars around so that meant they'd have three people and only two seats, plus he didn't want to get his saliva in his car. The sister gave him a suspicious look though, not liking that at all. "Why? Just give her here and we'll be out of your hair. What, did you put her in the trunk or something? " She asked, removing her hands from his car to put them on her hips, clearly not pleased.

"Bloody Hell, no I didn't lock the child in the trunk! " he replied swiftly, sounding offended by the mere mention of him doing that. He wasn't that cruel and clueless after all, trunks were not suitable for child transport, that much he learned. "So where is she? " She asked again, not having very much understanding at the moment. He was mildly annoyed by now and just decided to mess around. "That's the exciting surprise darling~ I can't ruin it now. So come on, get in and I'll drive you back. " 

She was rightly skeptical, no one should go in a strange man's car alone after all, but she was already out here and he didn't give her any dangerous vibes, just maybe weird vibes. "Okay fine but you better not be pulling my leg. " She told him, opening the corvette door and plopping in the seat. Once the door was secure and her seatbelt was on, the Devil took off, making a sharp U turn to head back towards the city.

It didn't take long for them to get back to her house, though he hoped for more time he did also want to bring the child back to her rightful family, as nice and filling as she was sleeping in his belly. "Alright now, so where's my sister? " She asked once they were parked in front of her house. The Devil sighed and turned off the engine, opening his car door and stepping out. "I'll give her back, then I'm leaving alright? No complains, no rants, no questions asked. The child is well, that's all you need to know, anything else you can discuss with her once I'm gone. "This was a bad idea, very very bad but he can't keep her and he didn't want to anyway. 

She gave him a odd look, but soon shrugged casually. "Alright fine, as long as she's not hurt, like, at all. " Keeping the car between them, Lucifer look a breath and moved one step away from the corvette to give himself room. She had stepped out of his car already and watched with confusion at what he was doing. "Are you car sick or something? " She asked him, noticing he did seem like he was hacking up something, just without the coughing and puking. He gave her a glare but didn't say anything as he squeeezed his stomach muscles, trying to ease the little girl back up his throat gently and without harming her. 

The older sister of said child watched in growing horror as small child hands poked out of his jaws, coated in warm Devil drool. He didn't stop there as soon her head came out next, which eyes blinked slowly and awkwardly like she was being just woken up for this. "R-rose... ? " He heard the older female ask in question, but Lucifer ignored it and continued his task. He gently grabbed her shoulders and slowly pulled her out of his throat once there was enough to grab, now holding a sleepy, slimy, but otherwise perfectly fine child. "Here you go. " He gently put the child down, before swiftly turning, getting into his car and speeding off, even as the woman asked him to stop, he still left. Lucifer did not want to listen to the angry insults of how much of a monster he was for what just happened, no he just wanted to go home now and rest.


	6. Don't Gaze Upon Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt turned out a little odd, I know, hopefully it still makes sense though.

A small little girl huddled under the covers, her fright filled eyes stared at her mother who sat at the edge of her bed, in her room that was dimly lit. "Now remember dear, don't look out the windows if you hear his mournful wail, close your curtains if you hear church bells at night, do not open your door to the scratching you may hear and most importantly... " She paused, leaning closer and making sure she had her daughter's full attention for this. "Never gaze upon him, if you do, your soul will be his. " The mother finished in a even further serious tone. She got a shaken nod from her poor daughter, a slight tremble visible on her shoulders. "Good girl, now goodnight and see you in the morning my little strawberry. " Her mother softened her voice and smiled, leaning towards her to gently plant a kiss on her forehead.

The small child smiled to that at least. "Thank you mommy and night night." She said sweetly, watching her mom smile back, get off the bed and head towards the door. "Call for me if you need to. " She offered before heading out into the hallway of the simple neighborhood house. The little girl was left alone, which wasn't so bad at first as she did her best not to think about the warning her mother gave every night. It worked this time, for now as the girl was slowly starting to nod off into a peaceful sleep.... But she was not that lucky, not tonight. Just as she was going to sleep fully, there was a loud, male and mournful wailing outside. It was just as her mother described, causing the little girl to whimper in fright but forced herself to turn away from any windows.

The wailing continued for a bit longer, probably merely a minute or two but it felt longer. They lived not far from the church so hearing bells was not so unusual, besides at night that is. So the little girl got out of bed and closed her curtains as told, then went back to bed and covered her ears with a soft whimper, hoping he would go away and realize she was not easy prey. But then the scratching at her door proved that was not the case. The poor dear whimpered more and covered her ears, eyes closing and curling up into a terrified little ball under the covers, totally forgetting she could have called for her mother.

She heard the door open next but ignored it, remembering how she wasn't able to look at him. However after a minute or two... She heard the familair sound of her older brother laughing. "Hahah you actually fell for it! I didn't think it would work. " The boy who was probably around the age of 10, the girl and his sister being more around 6 or 7. The girl huffed and pulled the covers off of her face, glaring at her little brother. "Get out! A-and leave me alone! " She said in a rather upset tone, understandably not happy about him pulling such a prank. He laughed some more but did leave as requested, leaving his sister alone again.

The girl was tense for a moment or two after, but since it sunk in that it was a prank from her brother, she was able to calm down a bit more... So she yawned and got settled in bed. That was until she heard a strange sound of flapping wings, very large wings and since that was never part of the warning... she looked and saw the most beautiful pair of white wings she ever saw, attached to a man, a rather tall one dressed in a black suit. "W-who are you? " She asked nervously, swallowing and clenching the edge of her blanket. The man gave a soft smile, his dark brown eyes having a hint of mischief in them. "Lucifer." Came his simple response.

The child gasped, frozen in place, she was supposed to never look at him, but it was too late, she saw his face and beautiful wings. "D-does that mean you have my soul now? " she asked, frightened and inwardly scolding herself for not being more careful after all this time. But this seemed to just make the Devil laugh, amused and maybe a little taken aback. "You mean because your mum says I will if you so much as gaze upon me? No child, I have zero interest in your soul, I am here to set a false story about me straight. " He adjusted his suit, his face turning a little more serious. " I am not a tool parents can scare their children with, I do not go around snatching souls and bloody Hell, I don't wail, scratch at doors or ring church bells at night. Following that you may look at me as much as you please child, I don't bite. " He almost seemed to puff up a bit in pride to the last part, clearly happy with his appearance for the most part.

"One thing I do however have a habit in, is devouring frightened human children~ " He suddenly added, his lips curling into a smirk. at first the child was feeling comforted until that part. "D-devour? " She asked, almost squeaked out really. She was going to call for her mother, but he was quick as he walked around her bed and gently plucked her out from under the covers. The child opened her mouth to scream, but he was quicker as he opened his jaws and slid her head inside, effectively muffling her sounds. Lucifer gave a content hum then and swallowed, pulling the girl's shoulders into his mouth while her head slipped into his snug throat.

She tried to wiggle away, but his throat was warm, too warm, it was making her drowsy, making her efforts reduced to weak shifting in his hands as he gulped again, more of her being pulled down into soft flesh. The winged man had it fairly easy now as he supported what was left of the girl outside of his innards, while swallowing and gulping her down rather easily given her small size and not squirming. The Devil's belly growled happily as the child began to slip down inside the pink, squishy chamber that had a soft white light inside, showing every little detail, but dim enough to be more like a nightlight and allow for peaceful sleeping. With his small meal being so compliant, he gently gulped down the last of her pretty soon, her presence in his belly stressing his button just a little, but not much to worry about.

The Devil let out a soft burp, not wanting to wake the child's mother and instead gave a tender rub to his middle. "There we go, now you don't have to be afraid small human. " He replied in a hushed voice, feeling the little darling shift around inside to get into a comfortable position. Meanwhile inside, the child was conflicted, on one hand she was just eaten by the Devil, that was probably bad, but on the other hand, she was alive and it was actually rather cozy in his tummy, at least cozy for a small child who liked pink. Plus the way he worded it was weird, she didn't have to be afraid anymore? The little one looked around again in the gentle belly, hoping to somehow figure it out... But everything was so soft and warm, like being surrounded by a bunch of heated pillows coated in slime.

With a yawn the poor dear didn't have the energy to worry and instead settled in the squishy stomach walls, allowing them to cradle her safely as there was no harmful substances in his stomach, just harmless saliva and air for her to breathe. The warmth for a child already tired and previously stressed was the perfect thing to put her to rest and it didn't take long until she slipped into a deep, peaceful slumber in the Devil's gut, kept safe and sound as a small lump in his middle. Proud of his work he licked his lips, giving a gentle, satisfied pat to his belly, while doing his best to make sure he didn't leave anything out of place.

The child slept throughout the night and to her minor surprise, she awoke, tucked away safely in her bed, just like she was before her mom left her room. The girl sat up and looked around, not seeing anyone else around and at first she wondered if it was all a dream... until she saw a single white perfect feather on her nightstand next to one of her many plushes. She also felt very well rested, much better than before with all the stress from those warnings from her mother.


	7. Kazoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... possibly the goofiest one on the list, as of this time anyway

Chloe Decker was working on a rather deep stack of paperwork today, which was quite disappointing for Lucifer as he dropped by in hopes to join her in a case, but sadly there was none to be really had. Usually this meant he'd head back to his penthouse, maybe play some piano music, invite some ladies over or something to entertain him and pass the time, but today wasn't that simple as he was especially counting on there being a case, at least then he could bring his charge along on something exciting.

His charge was the young orphan child, a borrower, that had been living in his penthouse walls, previously living off of scraps he left out. Normally the Devil wanted nothing to do with children of any size, they were pesty and grabby and ask too many questions, but... borrowers were different and so were orphans. Unlike most children he came across, she had no parents for him to simply return her back to and humans didn't believe in borrowers much anymore, thus they would not react well to seeing one. 

So he had to hide her, not having the heart to leave her all alone in such a big world, for she was only a few inches tall. Current hiding place for the little creature was nestled safely in the fallen angel's belly. Most of the time Lucifer didn't mind having the little treat, she was sweet in more ways than one and his stomach was happy to have something in it, the biggest drawback was he couldn't drink while holding her inside. Despite what the detective may believe he was not entirely thoughtless and certainly wouldn't accidentally drown a wee child in scotch or bourbon. Such a drawback would be more bearable if he had criminals to frighten. 

"I'm bored. " The Devil heard the small child say, her voice so small and muffled that there was no danger of anyone else hearing it, while to Lucifer it was like hearing himself breath, since it came from inside of him it was amplified. "You and me both child. " He muttered in response, knowing no matter how loud he spoke she'd hear as much as feel his voice. But he wanted to keep quiet to not draw attention or be accused of talking to himself. He was sitting in a chair not far from Daniel and Chloe's desk, knees crossed and leaning back with a hand lazily laid over his middle, it seeming natural enough to not draw attention. 

"Could you sing a song maybe? I really like it when you sing, maybe it will make you happy too? " The little girl suggested innocently, tiny hands pressing softly into warm, slimy flesh around her, the fallen angel's divinity allowing a dim light in his stomach to keep it from being pitch black and scary for her. "I suppose I could but there's no piano here for me to play. " He pointed out, sighing in disappointment. He wouldn't mind breaking into song, Lucifer was Heaven's best musician after all and music allowed him to release a little in a positive way. But nothing around the police department really inspired him...

"What about another instrument? " She suggested, assuming the Devil could probably play anything. Lucifer huffed at first, about to explain that it seemed the department was against fun most of the time and there wasn't a single instrument around, but then he realized that wasn't entirely true... A mischievous grin spread across his lips then. "Lovely idea child~ " He said with glee, watching as Daniel left his desk for a pudding break. With his perfect window open the Devil stood up and walked over to Dan's desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a simple looking plastic kazoo. It was far from an ideal choice but music was music, so he snatched the little thing up and closed the drawer, walking back to his chair and slowly sitting down, being mindful of his little passenger. 

Lucifer looked around, seeing all the police and detectives looked pretty serious and intent on what they were doing... proving this to be the perfect time to lighten the mood, so he brought the mouth end to his lips and took a moment to think of a song he wished to hum, choosing a fairly simple lullaby tone he heard the detective once sing to her spawn the other day. At that moment Satan was humming 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' through a kazoo in the police department, earning a happy giggle from the borrower child he devoured, while surprising all the adults in the room, breaking them away from their serious activities to admire while cringing the absurd moment. That was until Daniel came back and wanted his kazoo back, though quickly deciding he didn't want anything with Devil spit on it.


	8. Shoe, Flower, Oil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one all I had to work with was 3 words again, which is my favorite kind~ Those words were oil, flower and shoe. I am happy with the result and hopefully you all enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended for this to kinda be around when Chloe was with Pierce, that being what Lucifer is bummed about, but it can be anything really.

A young borrower was hiding in a potted plant, in a huge building called the Police Department, people came and went often enough, but there was always two people the little female had the most interest in. She watched them for some time, seeing them at their best and what she thought she saw was their worst. The woman, a blonde detective was always so brave and focuses on the more logical side of things, though because of that she didn't seem to realize just who she was working with, despite his many attempts to tell her and even one time attempted to show her, but it backfired. However despite all that, the borrower never quite saw this before.

The man who worked with the blonde lady was sitting on the department steps outside, slouched over and generally just looking... sad. It made little Lilly sad to see it, no one deserved to be sad and while she knew he had a long record of treating her kind somewhat... oddly, she still felt bad for him. The large male dressed in a black suit was a strange one, from what Lilly learned watching him he often called himself the Devil and answered to 'Lucifer'. Whether it was true or not it was hard to say but the child borrower knew one thing, Satan or not no one deserved to be sad and alone so she was going to fix that. 

She picked a flower from the pot she was in, it was a simple red flower and taller than she was, but she grabbed the stem and relied on it standing by itself for now. After that she waited for someone to open the glass doors leading outside. It only took about a minute before one guy in a blue police uniform stepped by Lucifer and opened the door. This was her chance, so she hopped down from the planter and ran outside, carrying the flower with her which just cleared the jam behind her. The little one took a moment to catch her breath, but she couldn't spend too long as some more people started coming up the stairs, barely acknowledging Lucifer's presence, which meant they probably wouldn't care if they accidentally turned her into nothing but a red oil slick. 

So little Lilly squeaked and scurried her way to Lucifer's side, figuring they won't step on him so if she stayed close to his hip, they won't step on her. She waited until they past, before looking up at him again, seeing that he didn't seem to notice her either. So armed with her little gift, she slid down the next few stairs to get to his fancy black dress shoes. With a slightly nervous swallow, her borrower instincts begging her to re-consider, the little girl climbed up onto his foot, being able to see his blank face staring at the ground, though his mind was in a totally different place clearly. "E-excuse me! Mister L-lucifer? " She called out, her voice cracking a little due to slight fear sinking in deeper. 

Dark brown eyes slowly blinked, before his head tipped to look at the little one speaking to him directly. He looked confused, glancing around to make sure no one was right around to see them, which thankfully no one was. "Yes child? " He asked the thumb sized small girl, one eyebrow quirked at her. Lilly felt a shiver run down her spine once he saw her, it was always terrifying when people saw her... "Um... t-this is for you, I t-thought it might make you f-feel better. " She told him, lifting the flower closer the best she could, though for her it was awkward given it's size. The Devil eyed the flower, not seeming too interested at first, which might be understandable, flowers were not really Lucifer's thing, but the thought was what mattered in this case. So he reached down to gently pluck the flower from her hands, relieving her the burden while bringing the flower up to his nose, taking a deep breath to take in it's scent. 

Lilly was tempted to leave him be now, mostly before she ended up a bit closer to him than she bargained for, but curiosity and her soft heart kept her staying. "Thank you, small creature. " He responded in a genuine tone, a bittersweet smile appearing on his lips as he tucked the stem of the flower into his breast pocket, letting the flower part poke out in front of his neatly folded handkerchief. The child blushed some, bashful that she was able to do something he liked. " Y-you're welcome... " She was tempted to leave now, but it was too late for by the time she settled on an answer, she didn't notice his hand coming around to gently scoop her up.

A startled squeak escaped her lips as she left the Devil's shoe with his fingers securely holding her. "U-um, mister Devil? Y-you're not... going to e-eat me, right? " She asked nervously, staring into those big brown eyes of his as he held her closer to eye level. Lucifer smirked lightly, though it didn't have the usual maliciousness in it that she saw in him before when watching him, this one was softer. "Flowers always come with sweets small one~ " His voice rumbled out in a light teasing tone, before he brought her to his mouth and opened up wide, sliding the little borrower in feet first. There had been rumors that this man, Lucifer, possibly the Devil, often devoured borrowers, though he never harmed any of them to their knowledge. It was not normal human behavior so most assumed he was who he said he is. 

Knowing deep down that he likely won't intentionally harm her, she kept still as his mouth closed around her, sealing her up in warm darkness. The pink tongue gently licked and lapped at her inside, softly nudging her around to coat her in a thick layer of Devil drool. It was warm, gooey and slick, but beyond that perfectly harmless. This wasn't quite her intention on making him feel better, but if it worked then it worked and there was no arguing with that. Thankfully, well in a sense, the poor dear didn't have a family, nor a real proper home, so perhaps she could settle in his belly for the night. She was about to find out if it was possible to as his tongue softly pushed her back towards his throat, while he tipped his head back so gravity would aid him better.

With a gentle hum, Lucifer swallowed, the small lump traveling down and vanishing from his throat to his chest, slipping down deep inside of his soft innards. Once his mouth was clear he licked his lips, it all being done just in time for another officer to come along to make his way into the department. The sweet in more ways than one surprise was a pleasant one for Lucifer and he took care to be extra gentle with her as he felt her slip down into his empty belly, now no longer empty. It took the little borrower a moment to get her bearings, but it was a nice surprise for her to realize there was a magical light in his tummy, which when paired with the soft warmth made for the perfect little bedroom. 

This child also realized that this meant he was no longer alone at least, not entirely, though she wasn't sure how much company she would be keeping but it was something. With a tender pat to his middle Lucifer stood up from the steps, glancing at the red flower in his pocket before turning to head back into the police department, seeming to be feeling much better at least so the child did accomplish her goal and gained a soft, gentle 'hotel room' for her efforts.


	9. Satan's Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one awhile ago but forgot to post... I forgot the exact prompt I had to work with TBH.

It was midday in Los Angeles, the sun shined bright and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky, which might make it seem a bit warm to those less fond of the heat. The City of Angels showed it's greatest glamour in the summer time after all and to anyone who could appreciate such a beautiful city, it was a grand sight today. Oddly enough there wasn't even any murders to solve today, making this a almost angelic day in itself, though it left one Lucifer Morningstar bored out of his mind. The ladies that had kept him company last night had went home recently and he already spent the rest of the morning cleaning up and looking as prim and proper as he could, but after that he was left with the gnawing choice of what to do. 

Meanwhile not all could have the benefit of only having boredom as their problems. Two children were outside of Lux, the now currently peaceful building since it was daytime. Both of the children were girls, one was around the age of 6 and the other was 10, wearing similar colored pale blue and pink dresses, though they looked a little rough around the edges now. One small difference was these children were not human sized, far from, they looked more to be about the size of mice. The older one held what looked to be a piece of paper in her hand, a little tattered but not too old looking, more like it was roughed up to look that way or just had a rough life in general. It was a map, a rather crude one but the directions were clear, the big letters of LUX with another X as a mark the spot type X. Below that there was smaller writing on it as both children hovered over the paper.

"So what does it say? " The younger child asked, looking up at the older one in hopes of an answer of some kind. "That boy can't write very well, but something about a dragon being here, ready to kill anyone who touches the treasure inside. " The older girl answered in a gloomy manner, a nervous swallow following after as both children looked up at the massive building. Soon the little one tugged at the older one's sleeve. "M-maybe we shouldn't go Scarlett, what if there's really a dragon inside? " She asked worriedly, nibbling her fingernails softly and not actually biting anything off, but she was clearly nervous. "Oh c'mon Lilly, you don't really think there's a dragon in there, do you? The big people would have found out by now anyway. " Scarlett said, shrugging Lilly's hand off to walk towards the door. 

The building was almost creepily quiet, it being a nightclub it was closed and thus, no one was here, or so it seemed. They watched for any people coming their way, not wanting to be stepped on the sidewalk understandably. Lilly still didn't want to go, but her older sister seemed confident that everything would be okay. "We don't take much of course, we're borrowers, not thieves, but look at this place, whoever owns it is rich. They won't notice a few things missing, then we can head home alright? " Scarlett explained to her little sister after they slipped under the front door. Lilly didn't look convinced but obviously she didn't want to be alone or leave her sister to do this by herself, so she followed her. It didn't take them long to come across some stairs, leading down to the bar and dance floor. The tables and chairs were neatly put away and everything was already clean and polished. It certainly did not look like a dragon's den, that's for sure. 

"See? No dragon, now let's see if we can find some scraps to bring home. " Scarlett took Lilly's hand and carefully they hopped down the stairs, one at a time, the younger child making a soft squeak with each step. It was still oddly quiet and kinda scary in it's own way, excluding the dragon or not, Lilly didn't like it one bit and kept close to her sister, green eyes flicking in various directions, waiting for a monster to spring out of hiding or something. But once they were on the dance floor, Lilly glanced back and felt her heart skip a beat. "H-how are we going to get back up? " She asked, looking at the tall steps. They could fall much easier than they could jump for obvious reasons. 

Scarlett turned around too and was about to give her sister a reassuring answer, but when she saw the height of the steps, her face fell a bit. "Oh... well, there's gotta be another way out of here, we'll be fine. " She said, though her slightly nervous tone showed she might not have believed those words. "Come on let's look around for goodies. " She added as she gently tugged her little sister along, wanting to see more of the club and hopefully find something valuable. Lilly stumbled at first but followed behind easily after a few tries, attempting to relax and not worry so much. But she was younger and slower and generally more vulnerable so of course she was worried and scared of everything. 

The children got to look around for a few minutes, until a loud, to them, ding echoed in the silence, the ding of the elevator. Both girls gasped and looked up towards the stairs, where the elevator was. The doors slid open to show just one man, though he was a bit bigger than most big people they saw. While he was a little dark and scary looking he certainly was no dragon, not from what they could tell anyway. He looked fancy however, which made the girls assume he was living here and was probably the owner of the place. They hoped he would just head towards the front door and be gone, but instead he walked down the stairs and went towards the bar, which is where they were. Seeing him coming, Scarlett ran first and practically dragged Lilly behind her as they scrambled around the bar and away from the massive dress shoes.

Much to their dismay though, he followed them around the bar, one foot landing in front of them while the other was behind. It was Lilly who was taken by the most surprise, letting out a rather high pitched scream and skitting to a stop. Whether that was a good thing to let their presence known or not was something yet to be proven, but the man instantly stopped walking, both children huddling in their spot between his feet as they were afraid to move now. "Bloody Hell? " A deep, accented voice spoke up, sounding confused as the feet moved again, this time moving away though thankfully, but the reason why was not too comforting. Lilly was too frightened to look at the giant to them man, but Scarlett watched as she held her little sister close, while he crouched down before them.

The adult male was more terrifying up close than before, he didn't have to be a dragon, for them he was plenty threatening the way he was. One thing Lilly noticed was he did smell nice though, like he just took a shower or bath.... Do bad people keep themselves clean she wondered? Maybe he was nice since he took a bath. "Well well, perhaps today won't be so boring after all~ " The man almost purred out, dark brown eyes filled with playful curiosity, almost like a cat. Scarlett wanted to flee, but they were sort of trapped, with the bar table behind them and the man in front of them, it limited their choices. The older one spoke up first, wanting to try and defuse this the best she can. "I'm sorry sir if we disturbed you, we just- " She began to try and explain, well... actually she was going to lie to him but it was a small lie. 

"Oh I'm well aware of why you're here. A borrower a few years older than you was here just a week ago, got a nice view of my safe in my penthouse, I could almost see the dollar signs in his eyes. But alas I had him leave before he could get any funny ideas. " He told them, though it only further confused her as that didn't explain why he knew they were there. "I figured it was only the matter of time before he convinced some others to come here and try to get a piece~ " That did make more sense and it fit what happened. The boy came to them asking for some nice food they found in exchange of this map he drew, leading to great treasures. Being mere children they didn't question the deal and agreed, but now they both sorely regretted it and wished they kept their food. Confronted with the so called 'dragon' made Scarlett feel a bit guilty for dragging her sister into this. "We were not going to t-take anything from your safe, honest! We were just going to take whatever seemed discarded, t-that's what we do. "Scarlett told him, hugging her little sister closer. And that was the truth, the children didn't steal, they just took what was already forgotten. 

Lilly finally decided to steal a look at the man, small shivers going down her spine as she took in his classy, intimidating appearance. He seemed to be thinking about what her big sister just told him, which made little Lilly really hope he'd believe them and not hurt them. "I don't hate much else more than liars... " He began his voice dipping down into a even deeper, darker tone, the girls could feel their hearts skipping a few beats from it. "But I don't believe that was a lie, so... I suppose it's okay. " He ended in a lighter manner, smirking in amusement as he seemed to find it mildly entertaining. It was a huge relief off their chests at the very least, but then Lilly had a question she couldn't shake. "T-the map said you w-were a dragon... but you're not, why? " Her voice was softer than Scarlett's and her sister wondered if the man could even hear her.

The pearly white, toothy grin that appeared on his face said that he did hear it regardless of the softness of her voice. "A common misconception I'm afraid, some believe I was a dragon, namely the Jewish people but... " He trailed off, as if for dramatic effect and not for any real purpose. It was then did massive feathery limbs unfurl from the man's back, a pure and beautiful white color. They could easily get lost in the soft feathery-ness, like a Heavenly forest of white fluff. "I'm Lucifer Morningstar and before you ask, yes THAT Lucifer. " He finished, his chest puffing a bit in pride, as did the feathery wings which between his body and wings, he cast a massive shadow over them. 

But shadows were the least of their worries... "T-the Devil? You are... the D-Devil? " Scarlett spoke up, sounding shocked and mildly horrified. This day just got 666 times worse than before as if that was possible to begin with. It made sense though, he spoke the truth and Lilly knew it. "R-remember what mama said? A-about all the Devil's most c-common names? Dragon was one of them. " Lilly explained softly, hoping she didn't accidentally offend the Devil any. "The smaller one is right I'm afraid and indeed that is me~ " He piped in, resting his hands on his knees as his wings started to relax and fold back a bit, casting a smaller shadow for now. "But don't fret your tiny heads about that, you two are my guests after all~ And it would be awfully rude of me to not make sure you two are safe and comfortable for your stay here. " 

Scarlett didn't really want to stay, she wanted to get out of here, but Lilly was a bit tired, while it wasn't that late, children her age needed naps and she didn't get them often around here. But he was the Devil! Scarlett didn't think it was such a wise idea to stay around any longer. "Um hey it's okay m-mister, uh, Morning....star? We can just be- " Scarlett began as she stood up and slowly was tugging Lilly away, but neither of the girls saw Lucifer's hand swooping down to gently scoop them both up. It cut off her words and made them both squeak, clinging to each other again as they found themselves in a warm, leathery palm. "Now now, don't be like that~ It's the least I can do for almost stepping on you both. " He pointed out, seeming to have noticed how close of a call that was earlier. 

Both girls shivered at the memory, though Lilly whispered softly in Scarlett's ear. "He seems nice, why not let him help us? " She asked, before a small yawn escaped her. The warmth of the Devil's palm was making the younger one more drowsy to boot, whether that was intentional or not was a different story though. "But he's Satan! The Devil! We can't trust him. " Scarlett whispered back, almost a bit shocked about how trusting Lilly was being towards a giant man who just admitted to being the actual Lucifer, the fallen angel. Lucifer oddly enough just watched the two, seeming amused by their whispering as if he wasn't right here, holding them. 

"If he's the Devil, we shouldn't make him mad, turning down his offer might make him upset. " Lilly whispered back, which... While it drove Scarlett a little crazy, she had to admit it made sense. People could get upset if their kindness was thrown back in their faces and Satan or not, the man hadn't really harmed them or did anything mean intentionally. "Okay... okay we'll stay. " Scarlett told Lucifer after that, sounding reluctant but she had to admit that not only did they lack any real leverage and choice, some rest would not be entirely unwelcome. The heat radiating off the fallen angel was intoxicating to say the least, making her wonder idly if he knew that or not. 

"Lovely~ I must say I don't hold much fondness for children, but your kind are a different story. " For one, people you could hold on one hand were much less trouble making than a full size 8 year old grabbing and breaking whatever she pleased. "Now I'm afraid I lack a proper guest room, but don't worry, I have the perfect place for you two~ I believe you will like it. " Lucifer stated, oddly sounding genuine in wanting to lend a hand, beyond the slight playful tone in his voice occasionally, it didn't really sound truly malicious. 

Lilly yawned again at that point and this time it was contagious, causing Scarlett to yawn as well. "Okay just... " The older girl couldn't finish her sentence, drowsiness suddely hitting her like a semi truck, perhaps she was a bit in denial before about not being as tired as she actually was. She still didn't like the idea of trusting Lucifer, but Lilly made a good point, which was funny that at first she didn't even want to come in here. Lilly had already fallen asleep in just a few moments, the Devil seeming to be waiting before he did anything, perhaps he noticed how tired they were and decided to wait until they were both asleep? It wasn't a reassuring thought in Scarlett's mind but it made sense. 

The older child tried to stay awake regardless, wanting to make sure whatever Lucifer had planned wasn't going to mean their death or something, but alas she lost that battle with her body as she drifted off, the stress of this encounter alongside the lack of warm, safe sleep in the last few weeks took their toll on the children. It left them more defenseless than ever to Lucifer, but much to their luck, he had no desire to harm them. They did nothing wrong and thus, didn't deserve any punishment, in fact to him they were more needy little creatures that he hoped he wouldn't regret wanting them to stay. But the Devil couldn't rightly throw them back outside, well he could but... It didn't feel right, especially after they were tricked by that previous borrower out of probably food. 

With them both fast asleep, Lucifer decided it was the perfect time to send them down to their safe little room for the day. It was only a little after noon, but he wasn't complaining about having such sweet treats as a after lunch thing, given he missed lunch entirely. With a deep, content hum, Lucifer moved his hand that held the girls closer to his face, mulling over the best way to do this without disturbing them. After a moment of thinking, the Devil opened his mouth slowly, his soft pink tongue gently scooping them both up out of his palm. They were still clung together so it made it pretty easy to lap them both up together. He made sure they didn't bump into his teeth as he drew them into his jaws, closing his mouth behind them to seal the colder air out. 

The Devil tensed though when he felt the smaller one move on his tongue, not wanting to deal with crying children right now. Thankfully all she did was move a little before she stopped, the older sister remaining perfectly still. Lucifer smiled in a softer manner to that, slowly tipping his head back so gravity would have the little borrowers slide down his throat. In which that's just what they did, still clung together which made them a slightly big lump to swallow, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle with a few extra gulps. The muscles in his neck flexed and shifted as he swallowed, a small lump appearing in the front of his neck, trailing down until it vanished behind his chest. 

Far as Lucifer could tell, the girls were still deeply asleep, the warmth and softness of his innards probably helped keep them asleep. A relaxed sigh escaped the Devil's lips, feeling the lightly tight feeling in his torso, similar to when one swallowed a piece of food that was a bit too big, but felt relief once said 'food' entered the stomach. He meant no harm to the little borrowers of course, he really did just want to keep them warm and safe, in his belly he couldn't accidentally step on them or anything, he couldn't think of anything better for them. He did plan on getting a drink from the bar when he first came down here, but with his new passengers, he couldn't. With a hum he shrugged it off, feeling that he'd have plenty of time to drink later. 

He straightened up and hid his wings from mortal view, a gentle hand resting over his middle and giving it a light pat. "Rest well little creatures. " He said in a oddly gentle tone, probably because no one was around at the given moment. Though it wasn't like he didn't get anything out of it, the girls did taste rather sweet, which proved their innocence to him if he still had any lingering doubt. After that he turned to the stairs, starting his way back up them and heading out the front door to begin his day, suddenly nowhere near as bored and unhappy as he was when he woke up.


	10. The Spider, the Devil and the Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another old one I meant to upload, this prompt was actually two put together, one was simply an image of a spider lady and the other was pretty much what the spider lady says about meeting guys on Thursday so yeah.... This is what I did with it lol, shame on me~

Tucked in a dark, cold alleyway in the big city, a young child huddled in a large cardboard box, a newspaper wrapped around her in a form of a blanket to try and keep warm. Her blonde hair was all tangled up, seriously needing a wash and a brushing. It was a cloudless, full moon night, leaving it fairly cold out and having no real source of warmth around her made it hard not to shiver. Her small, skin and bones body struggled to keep warm, but little Lilly certainly wasn't getting any sleep like this. After a moment or two a small sneeze escaped her, causing her body to jerk uncomfortably, the poor young human whimpering pitifully afterwards.

She shifted to try and get comfortable in her box, but she clearly wasn't comfortable at all, the poor dear being cold, alone and stuck in a scary back alley. It was no place for a child as her eyes started to tear up, a few soft sniffs escaping her as she tried not to break down. If there were other homeless people around, they often got mean and fussy when she cried around them, disturbing whatever it is that they were doing. "Shhh child~ " A female voice suddenly spoke to the girl, causing her to flinch and look around, spotting a soft woman's face looking at her, she seeming to be standing by the box she was in. "H-hello... " Lilly said shyly, unsure what to think as her gaze remained locked on her face.

"Hello to you too, are you all by yoursssself here? " She asked, dragging out the S almost like a snake would oddly enough. The girl was shy, nervous even arund strangers now, but she tried to be polite anyway for her. "Y-yes ma'am, I am... " She said sadly, swallowing and huddling a bit further in her box. A long, drawn out hum came from the woman who had her hair tied in a bun, the little girl not noticing as she walked around the box, that her legs were not of a human's, but from her waist down was the body and legs of a spider. The 8 legs tapped against the pavement as she walked, seeming to be trying to decide on something. "Is it Thursssday? I can never ssssseem to remember thessse dayssss. " The woman oddly asked, taking Lilly off guard.

"U-um, yes I t-think it is... why? " She asked, small hands peaking out from under the newspaper she was bundled up in and pulling it closer to her, though the action caused the paper to rip in another spot a little, making the girl cringe. "Talk to tall, dark sssstrangers on Thurssssdays, I hear it'ssss a great day to meet guyssss. One might even help you with your lonely problem. " She told the child, smiling in a warm, welcoming manner, before looking down one way of the alley, tilting her head. "There'ssss one right over there, why don't you go and sssay hello? " She suggested, a human arm and hand gesturing towards a tall, darkly dressed man smoking a cigarette by a back door to some business

Lilly was confused, her mother always taught her not to talk to strangers, especially tall dark men, they were scary and big with deep voices that almost growled like they wanted to eat her. A exaggeration from a child's active imagination of course, but it was far from uncommon for children, especially little girls to be more afraid of men for basic instinctual reasons of that they were indeed larger and more intimidating. The child was cold though, cold lonely and desperate. "D-do you really t-think he will help me... ? " She asked hopefully, seemingly willing to entertain the idea. This lady did seem nice so maybe she knew something the little girl didn't know

"Only one way to find out dear~ Go assssk him. " She said in a gentle, almost motherly tone. Lilly thought over the idea for a moment, watching him snuff the cigarette out just then, which made her worried he might go back inside and she'd lose her chance. "O-okay I will, thank you ma'am. " She said happily, wiggling herself free from the newspaper and crawling out of the box, speed walking up to the man while trying to look respectful at least. She was a dirty little orphan though that looked like she just crawled out of a cardboard box, probably because she did. While this man was dressed all fancy like, beautiful black suit, styled hair, dark and perfect in almost every way, not quite entirely perfect though but it sure seemed like it. "E-excuse me sir? " Her squeaky little voice called to him just as he turned to open the door.

Meanwhile the spider woman watched the little girl with a sweet, fond smile, making sure she made it all the way up to the man before he left. It did seem like she knew something, perhaps something good for the sweetie. Once he saw him turn back to Lilly, the woman decided her work was done and started to crawl her way up the side of a nearby building, her eight legs sticking well as she crawled into a open window, perhaps where she lived even. Lilly felt her heart skip a beat as the man, easily twice her height if not more, stopped and turned to face her, looking at her with confusion on his face. "Yes child? " He asked, not knowing what a small little girl could possibly want from him.

She shifted on her feet, unsure how to ask without sounding rude or impolite. "W-well um... m-mister I'm... cold, is there somewhere I c-could stay that wo-won't bother you? " She asked hopefully, her little, frail body shivering and shaking both due to nervousness and the cold. The little one couldn't handle anymore rejection, she had asked adults before and they were not always the nicest to her. But she did know she never saw this man before and maybe, just maybe he'd be different. She was right, he certainly was different.... very, very different.

"Cold? A place to stay? " He asked, quirking a eyebrow at her, though he didn't expect an answer per say. "I suppose I could grant that for you, small human. " He answered, giving a slightly awkward but friendly smile regardless. Maybe the spider lady was right.... The little one beamed up at the man, green eyes filled with tiredness, but hope too. She just wanted somewhere warm to snuggle and be warm and safe.... That's all she wanted. Lilly got her wish as well, when the tall male gently picked her up by tucking his hands under her arms, looking around for a moment to make sure no one was watching, before he opened his mouth and gently began to slide the little one inside head first.

Normally she'd be frightened, but it was so warm and soft inside already, something she desperately needed right now and he didn't seem mean, just looked and sounded scary. So instead of being afraid, likely how she should have responded, she relaxed and murmured happily, letting the man gently swallow her down alive and very much whole. It didn't take long at all either, he almost seemed well practiced in it as he softly tucked her away, safe and sound inside of his belly. For the child, it was perfect, it was warm, cozy, soft and with a light inside, almost like a magical nightlight. Not to mention it was pink too, her favorite color besides green.

With a happy giggle from the girl, the little one's feet were swallowed up last and she slid down entirely in his stomach, shifting to get comfortable in her cozy new home. "Thank you m-mister. " She cooed happily, snuggling the squishy belly around her and relaxing, letting his body lull her into a peaceful, content sleep as the warmth chased away the cold in her bones. "You're welcome, small human. " Replied the man, even after she was long asleep.


	11. A pen borrowed, protection given

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what the prompt was for this one as it's fairly old but... yeah, not sure why it's not posted here already. Regardless enjoy~

A small blonde hair covered head poked out from behind a fine empty glass on the bar table, watching the elevator door with extreme focus. She was a wee thing, no taller than four inches even, her features appearing like she was a child with her green tattered dress and the innocent look in her eyes. But she also had a ink pen next to her that was taller than she was, black in color with golden letters engraved in it. Some were worn a little but if one read it the two words were clear as day, it reading 'Lucifer Morningstar'.

 

The little one was lightly trembling against the shot glass, her hand grasping the pen like it was a lifeline, even with the cap on it and thus, she didn't seem to be wanting to use it as a weapon, more like the tiny child was waiting for something... Something or someone. a good few hours passed and the small one did relax a little, sitting down and letting the pen lay across her lap, but she still kept a close eye on the elevator doors. She was hungry and thirsty, but she didn't feel right not returning this pen to it's rightful owner.

 

Lilly hummed softly to herself, trying to keep herself calm and not let her mind wander into any dark thoughts, though it was hard given the known reputation of this... man, if one could even call him something so mundane as that. Did she believe the stories he was the Devil? Yes, yes she did, that's why she was so desperate to return the pen to him. The last thing the tiny borrower needed was to upset Satan himself.

 

As she waited though her tiredness started to catch up to her, it had been all day, where was he? She just missed him when he left and now it was getting dark, what did he do all day? Or was it just today and she just happened to be lucky? Lilly dully noted the light shining through the great big window behind her was waning down to darkness and so did her mind begin to trail off towards the land of sleep, finding her head was resting on her knee and her eyes were harder to keep open.

 

It was probably a very bad idea to fall asleep in the open like this, waiting for Lucifer of all people in his penthouse, but she was desperate to make things right with him and hoped he would forgive her for taking his pen. By the time the elevator doors slid open, the young child was long gone, deeply asleep as a small green ball by the glass he likely left out from the last time he took a drink.

 

A confused hum escaped his lips as he walked up to the bar table, thankfully having not brought any company with him, otherwise this would have been hard to explain. He gently pushed the glass aside to see the tiny being better, noticing her small arms were wrapped around one of his pens. Truth be told he didn't even remember it going missing, he had a bunch of pens just like it and it held very little value to him. He was tempted to pull it from her grasp but he wasn't sure if he wanted to wake her up.... The poor dear was so skinny and frail looking, like if he so much as touched her she'd crumble on the spot.

 

Of course Lilly wasn't that delicate but to the Devil it was hard to not be concerned about it. Moving the glass did make a small noise though, a noise loud enough to cause the little one to mumble something in her sleep, then shifting to let the pen go, allowing to to drop a little and roll away on the table. If no one was there to stop it it would have likely fallen off, but the Devil caught it before it did, staring at the faded lettering of his name and mulling over just how old this pen was, or maybe how used it was. Regardless what was one of her kind doing on his bar table?

 

Being above a nightclub, children were not really allowed, but borrowers were something most humans believed to be fictional, so she shouldn't be seen in that regard by anyone either. Though for Lucifer this was far from the first of her kind he had seen, though perhaps the first so young and almost.... returning something she took, rather than the other way around, taking something and running off without a word. Granted most of her kind only took stuff he wouldn't miss, he still wasn't fond of the knowledge the small creatures stole from him who knows how often.

 

Given the small size and all though, it was near impossible for him to be actually mad at one and especially not one so small and frail. In fact if anything he wanted to keep her safe, sitting on his bar table was not safe at all. so Lucifer tucked the pen in his chest pocket on his suit, before his long piano fingers dipped down to carefully slip under the child, trying to gather her up without stirring her awake.

 

It was touch and go for awhile, the small one murmuring, almost as if she was having a bad dream or something, with the way her face scrunched up. But it turned out to be in his favor when she rolled over and reached out, latching onto his thumb and pulling herself closer to the digit, as if he was some sort of security blanket. Lucifer held back a snort at the irony of her finding comfort in clinging to him of all people, but he knew she probably wasn't aware of what she was doing.

 

With a careful tilt of his hand, the little one remained nestled in his palm safely, small arms wrapped around his thumb and her head curled at the softer skin between his hand. The Devil was extremely warm, it was like snuggling a living, gentle furnace and against her cold, scrawny form it felt like heaven. But he couldn't exactly hold her in his hand all night, he needed sleep and even take care of a few things before resting, so that brought up the question of what to do with her in the meantime...

 

As the Devil mulled over on how to handle the situation, the little girl mumbled again, a tiny cold nose nuzzling against his warm skin, a smile gracing her lips as whatever nightmare she might have been having before must have faded once she felt warm and safe. It then dawned on him that the best thing for him to do was to tuck her away somewhere even warmer and safer for the darling, somewhere she couldn't be accidentally harmed or in the way.

 

He felt a tiny bit of guilt for not asking or telling her, as it was not something he usually forced her kind into, but it seemed meaner to wake her up to ask than it would be to just tuck her away. So he slowly brought her up to his face, giving a gentle smile at first before dipping his nose closer, deciding to return the earlier favor as he delicately nuzzled the tiny child's shoulder with his rather pointed nose, it proving to be pretty well suited for the task. She didn't seem to react but he didn't mind, not really wanting her to wake up anyway.

 

As Lilly remained asleep, she had no idea of the Devil's jaws now opening up, getting ready to devour her as his soft, pink tongue slipped past his bottom teeth, curling under her cold, slightly dirty but sweet form, before drawing her back into his warm mouth. It took some effort to get her to let go of his thumb, but with a delicate lick or two at her hands, she lessened her grip and allowed herself to be pulled away. Lucifer was very careful, knowing just one small, careless mistake could cause some serious harm for the little one.

 

But this was not his first time swallowing her kind, so he did know what he was doing. His tongue made sure to nudge all of her limbs away from his teeth, not wanting to accidentally bite an arm or a foot off. But when his tongue touched the bottom of her foot, he earned a sleepy giggle and the leg jerking away, startling the Devil at first until he realized he must have accidentally tickled her. Right, he'd have to be careful about that if he wanted to avoid waking her.

 

With her securely in his jaws, Lucifer closed his mouth, his teeth clicking together like a pearly white gate of powerful bone. He couldn't swallow her dry or she might get stuck, so he had to carefully coat her in a thick layer of drool, avoiding the neck and bare feet to try and prevent waking her up with his soft, squishy tongue. He did end up causing a few quiet giggles and shifts from her, but not quite enough to wake her up. Lucifer decided not to push his luck and accept she was wet enough, so he gently nudged her back towards his throat, the warm pink gullet opening up to accept the little one,

 

Lucifer waited until just the right moment before taking a firm, powerful swallow, strong muscles that could very well crush the life out of her if he so pleased grabbed her and pulled her down into his esophagus.Thankfully he was not in the business of squishing small borrower children, nor did he have the heart, so the process was surprisingly gentle, all things considered.

 

Lilly made a small lump in his neck, slipping behind his Adam's apple, before vanishing behind his collarbone and entering his chest. Far as he could tell the little darling was still asleep as she slid down inside of him, hopefully having a peaceful sleep. Thankfully at least he found her and made up his mind on what to do with her before he had the chance to drink anything which meant his stomach was pretty much empty. If it wasn't he likely wouldn't do this as it'd be much too unpleasant for her.

 

The Devil felt the firm pressure in his torso, before she entered his belly, relieving said pressure and settling in the bottom of his stomach. He smiled lightly, feeling content with a task well done, one hand resting over his suit covered middle and the other fishing the pen out of his pocket again to inspect it. Normally he would probably throw the pen away, it was old and likely low on ink, there was not much reason to keep it. But... The thought of the child struggling her way up on his bar table with it and seeming as if she was waiting for him to return it before falling asleep, well the whole thing was pretty endearing.

 

So Lucifer walked to his desk, where a wall of books stood like a private library and placed the pen by some papers he had to take care of now. He was unsure if he should wake the little one now or just let her sleep, either way in the end he decided it wasn't worth disturbing a good night's rest for her, so he left her alone. The Devil took a seat at his desk and began dealing with some papers he had been neglecting.

 

Throughout his task, he felt the small one occasionally stir inside of him, shifting to get comfortable in the soft, warm folds of his belly. He found himself giving a few tender, gentle rubs to his middle with one hand while he worked, dark brown eyes scanning over pages and pages of work for the nightclub, keeping track of various things. Paperwork was his least favorite task about running the business but sadly he didn't trust anyone else to do it now. At least tonight the Devil was not alone as he signed his name with the old looking pen, it having more ink in it than he expected.

 

A little ways in though and his small guest stirred, small hands pawing at the soft flesh around her as the magical divine light inside of him shined enough to show where she was pretty well. She was nervous or even scared at first, but then she recalled the stories some of the borrowers said, how the Devil devoured lonely folk to keep them safe. "D-did you get your pen, mister L-lucifer? " She asked shyly and sleepily, looking upwards as she hoped he heard her.

 

A small chuckle escaped his lips, surprised she stills cared despite being awake and probably knowing where she was. "Yes small child, thank you for returning it to me. " He said, having previously tempted to tell her he had a bunch but that would be a small lie now. He didn't have any pens that were stolen from him, than returned by a rather sweet, small darling of a girl. Granted she probably was the one that took it in the first place but he assumed it was for a good reason.

 

Lilly was taking her guest room better than he expected, very limited freaking out or pleading to be released, which was all a good thing to him. "D-do I get to stay here t-tonight? " He heard the shy voice ask, muffled and small enough that if he wasn't listening he could have missed it. "Yes you do, it's safer for you in there than out here. So you can go back to sleep if you so desire, I will let you out in the morning."

 

His words seemed to have made the child happier, as he felt her softly snuggle the spot she was in, getting settled to sleep now that her mission was finished. "Okay then... t-thank you mister D-devil and I'm really s-sorry about taking your pen before. G-goodnight. " She said innocently and with sincerity, the little thing was sweet enough to give him diabetes if he wasn't careful. "Goodnight child. " He answered more simply, not really being very good at talking to children and part of him did just want her to go back to sleep.

 

To try to coax her back to slumber, he began to softly rub his stomach again in a slow, easing circle, the motions going through the walls of skin and muscle to ease Lilly's nerves and worries... She was safe and cozy, the best thing for her to do was to rest. Her curious side wanted to stay up but she was tired and didn't want to bother the Devil, so soon enough she gave in and drifted back to a peaceful, comfortable sleep for the rest of the night, allowing Lucifer to finish his work before following suite in the sleeping department.


	12. Assassin D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer agrees to do a favor for someone, but not quite in the way they requested.

Lucifer was sitting at his office taking care of some paperwork when his elevator doors opened but... when he looked over, no one was there. Frowning in confusion he looked around wondering if they were just that fast, but there still wasn't a soul to be seen. The doors soon slid shut and silence filled the room, the Devil brushed it off as just a fluke and went back to his work, making a mental note to check the electrical system later, maybe call some humans to fix it for him.

However it was short lived as just when he all but forgot about it, a voice broke the silence, male and impatient sounding, but oddly quiet. "Excuse me Mister Morningstar, I have a request of you. " The voice stated, an air of superiority about him. Lucifer knew by the voice type what kind of person it was, causing him to sigh and place his pen down. "And what makes you think I am going to grant this request? " He asked, staring down at the tiny man on his desk, dressed in fancy clothes. He was no bigger than Lucifer's ring finger, but his ego was enough to rival Lucifer's.

"You're the Devil, making deals and doing favors is what you do, or so I heard. I have plenty of money to pay so don't worry. " The Devil narrowed his eyes, but a slightly mischievous grin spread across his lips, one arm leaning on the desk closer to the tiny man, almost a mild threat. "I'm listening. " He answered, waiting for the man to spill what he wanted.

The little man rubbed his hands together, looking particularly devious at that moment. "I need an orphan taken care of.... I heard you have an appetite for them, if you know what I mean..." He trailed off, glancing around as if he was expecting someone else in the room. "She keeps hanging around and it's bad for my image, everyone wants me to take her in but I'd be damned if I would have a dirty urchin draining my resources. That's where you come in... If I did anything people will know and that's even worse for my image, but if Satan himself came down and devoured the pest... well, nothing I can do about it~ " He cryptically explained, Lucifer catching on quite well on what he wanted.

Lucifer shifted to sit up straight, hands making a triangle shape in front of him as he considered the job. "Very well, consider the child gone. " He agreed, but with a air of vague mischief. The other man didn't notice though and just gave Lucifer all the details he needed, planning a time and place for this to go down.

Come next night, Lucifer was outside a second hand store, reading a newspaper on a bench, which was odd given it was dark but no one said the Devil was a good assassin in that regard. Sure enough as promised, he heard the faint sound of giggling as a young borrower was led by the man who hired him. He waited while changing the page, lightly tapping his foot once, before hearing the signal word 'pickles' being said by his client.

The Devil sprung into action then, dropping his news paper and ducking down, his hand gently scooping up the child. At first the girl screamed, understandably frightened to be suddenly grabbed by a seemingly giant man. However once she saw who snatched her up, she relaxed and stopped screaming, which greatly confused the male borrower. "Oh it's just you, hey again mister Lucifer~ " She said sweetly, hugging his thumb that held her. "You scared me, I thought you were a bad person. " She admitted, looking up at those big brown eyes of his.

Lucifer had a knowing smile and a soft expression on his face. "Apologies child, no need to worry it's just big bad me~ " He assured with a layer of pride and playful teasing, though his eyes darkened for a moment when he caught sight of the man that hired him to harm the small child. The Devil then licked his lips and focused back on the wee girl in his hand, the action earning him a innocent giggle before he opened his jaws, delicately slipping the child into his mouth and closing it shut, sealing the oddly calm one inside.He licked and slurped gently over his little treat then following it with a firm, but slow swallow.

His throat muscles flexed, a small bulge slipped down past his Adam's apple and vanished behind his collarbone, the little one well on her way to his belly. Unlike what the man wished for though, the Devil's stomach was perfectly safe for the girl, a harmless but welcoming gurgle sounding out from his middle. The man was furious though, clearly able to tell the two knew each other and thus, Lucifer probably had no intention of getting rid of her for good. "You liar! You double-crossing scoundrel! People will know of this! You will never get a new favor offer ever again! "

With the child safely out of sight, Lucifer's expression shifted from friendly fallen angel to the vicious Devil he often was, slowly crouching down in front of the man. "First off, I never agreed to kill the child, only swallow her, which I did, thus I didn't lie. Second off, tell all the people you desire~ It makes no difference to me. " He casually said, but then he leaned closer, pressing his hand against the floor next to him. "But if you try to harm or hire someone to harm an innocent little creature again, I won't be so merciful. " He added, his voice dipping down to a low, dangerous tone, his eyes flashing a strange pinkish gold color for a moment before reverting back to their normal dark brown.

The warning got through to the man, who cowered back and looked away, trembling and cursing to himself for ever getting into contact with him. Lucifer spared no more words though and just stood up, placing a tender hand on his middle as he felt the little young orphan snuggle up in his belly, finding much warmth and safety within the pink snugly cavern that was the Devil's gut. With a light pat to his belly he started to walk back to his home, Lux and return to his paperwork. He was behind now but it was all well worth it.


	13. At the Hands of the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was halloween themed, so I attempted to be spooky... but I was rushed so ehhh I almost skipped this one.

It was a Hell of a way to die, at least that's what one woman thought when she was being dangled over the literal Devil's jaws. She was a borrower, around the age of 30, she was trying to find some food scrapes in this luxurious penthouse that her and her daughter found themselves in. Of course neither of them knew the owner was not even human... They figured he was just some rich guy and hoped he wouldn't see them. But when they both began to find small white feathers under various things, they at first suspect he might have had a pet parrot somewhere. That was until they accidentally caught him preening his massive wings one night, their surprised sounds at the discovery alerted the Devil and her daughter managed to get away, she however wasn't so lucky.

Lucifer Morningstar was what he called himself, it made Sarah realize they were literally dealing with Satan. Borrowers were more or less helpless against a normal run of the mill human if they were caught, against a powerful archangel there was even less that could be done. However she had no idea that one day she'd be devoured by the King of Hell, she didn't even believe he existed until today. Her kind were a simple race of folk that don't generally ever meet important figures of any species, much less powerful celestial beings, though she wasn't entirely sure if he counted as such any longer. To the general human population her kind were pests and thieves, something to be exterminated, but apparently to Lucifer her kind was a sort of delicacy for him or something. Sarah wasn't sure which was worse truth be told.

She winced as he gently lowered her down into his mouth, placing her body on his tongue and curling the pink, warm muscle around her before closing his jaws, sealing her up inside. Part of her wanted to fight, struggle and try to somehow make him let her go, but deep down she knew there was nothing she could do, she was trapped and at the mercy of the fallen angel. She heard him let out a content hum as his tongue oddly seemed to softly lick and lap her, not that the tasting was weird as much as it was how gentle he was being. He acted as if he licked too hard she'd crumble, which was a odd comfort given she imagined much worse. Of course it was not over, but it still caught her off guard.

Lucifer meanwhile had a light smirk on his face, eyes gleaming with mischief as he slathered the tiny woman in drool. Mostly he was actually doing it so she'd go down smoothly, but the sweet yet salty taste she gave off was nothing to complain about. He was also thankful that she wasn't struggling or fighting against him, it would make it harder for him to do this right and not accidentally bite her or something. Once it seemed she was nice and slick though he tipped his head back, his tongue nudging the woman back towards his gullet, before taking a firm swallow. Powerful fleshy muscles grabbed ahold of her, pulling her down into his neck and then chest. 

He felt the tight, firm feeling in his chest slowly slide down until it vanished into his stomach, knowing because she slipped down inside. With a deep hum Lucifer rested a hand over his middle lightly. "How delicious~ I don't suppose you'd be so kind as to tell me where your offspring is would you~? " He asked teasingly, giving a tender rub to his belly. Sarah was confused though, there was no acid in his stomach for one and how did he know about her daughter? "I... I didn't mention her... ? " She questioned, shifting a bit warily in the warm tummy. But the light, the dim white light showed it was empty of food and other harmful substances, which was really weird. 

"You didn't have to darling, I know the look of a parent who thinks they're going to end up leaving their spawn behind in a dangerous world. " He explained, leaning back in the sofa he was sitting on, large white wings relaxing on each side of him. "No I'm not going to tell you, why should I? " Sarah couldn't deny what he said but it still didn't mean she was going to hand over her daughter's life to a said to be evil creature. "Well I could think of a few reasons, one being... you wouldn't want her alone and cold, would you~? " His words directly wasn't enough to convince her, but it did get her thinking... if she did die in here, the chances of her daughter's survival was near nothing, she was too young to borrow properly on her own and would either be caught by Lucifer anyway or by some human. 

On the other hand, the angel's belly oddly felt.... safe, it didn't feel hostile or violent, even the process was gentle. "Will she be harmed... ? Will we be harmed? " Sarah knew all too well the Devil could simply lie to her, not knowing that actually he disliked lying and refused to do so in most cases. But she would want some peace of mind before she did something as crazy as actually do as he asked. "Yes both of you will be unharmed, it's Halloween~ Jumps and scares are the spirit of the holiday no? But it's no fun when someone gets murdered. " The Devil answered, which shocked the mother... was this all really a Halloween prank? Were the wings fake too? Well no, if they were then he'd be human, but no human could have such a stomach and he couldn't exactly fake his innards. 

"It goes against every bone in my body... but I hope you're being honest. She's under your private library... " She reluctantly told him, almost feeling ashamed already and hoping, praying even since if there was Lucifer than that meant God was real too, that she didn't just get her daughter killed. Meanwhile Lucifer smiled more warmly after that, giving a few delicate pats to his stomach, before standing up and heading to his private library. He nosed around, at first not finding her, but after moving aside a few books, he spotted her with ease.

In the end, it turned out the Devil was telling the truth and didn't harm either of them. The two girls were kept safely in his gut for the night, then released by morning. It seemed Lucifer just had a sense of humor and liked messing around for Halloween, but meant them no harm.


	14. Chained Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one I worked on right after the last one, so it was getting late/I was passing out... ehh.

The fallen archangel Lucifer went missing 25 years ago from the city of Los Angeles, a group of human religious cultists were suspected to be the culprit, but both human, demon and angel alike were unsuccessful in finding his whereabouts until 6 years after the disappearance. But the abandoned warehouse that the angels suspected they were holding him in was warded against their kind, some form of witchcraft was used. The humans couldn't get far due to security and lack of evidence. After a few more years the demons of Hell deemed their dark Lord dead and soon attacked the warehouse without warning, slaughtering every human within without mercy, but no traces of Lucifer was found. 

Now it was 2043, most folk long stopped searching but the warehouse was crumbling at this point under the wear and tear of the years that have passed. Today a little orphan girl was wandering the streets, trying to find some shelter for the night. She spotted the warehouse and decided it was as good as any. It was fairly creepy as she walked inside but... she slept in worse places. She spotted a nice corner that seemed out of the way enough that one should see her if they came in here, but as she walked over to the corner, the wall began to... shimmer, as if it wasn't quite real. Frowning, she slowly pressed her hand against it and at first, it felt real and she almost brushed it off as nothing.

But then she pushed harder and her hand slipped through the illusion, causing the child to yelp and pull her hand back, understandably quite startled. She looked around, eyes wide as she expected to see someone there or something, but nobody was there and the only sound was her heavy breathing. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she pressed her hand against the wall again, passing through the illusion and onto the other side. Timidly, she walked to see if the rest of her body could go past it and sure enough, she was able to. However, what the child ended up seeing almost sent her right back around and to pray to whatever power above that what she saw wasn't real.

But she didn't, instead she stared at both awe and horror at the sight of a man, chained to the brick wall, his suit dirty and tattered beyond repair, his head hung low in defeat, not seeming to realize the girl was there. But that's not what had her freaking out, not entirely.... it was the fact that large white wings were coming from his back, draped lazily beside him. They too were dirty and looked like they were very much in need of a grooming and preening. The room overall was small, it looking much like a cell for the... creature, for a lack of a better word. He was a man yes but with those wings, he clearly wasn't human. In the brick around him, there were deep and large scratch marks all over, like a wild animal trying to escape. But the scratches were too large to be from his hands... but it matched perfectly to the dominate flight feathers of his wings. 

Part of her wondered if he was still alive, so she decided to try to talk to him. "U-um.... hello mister? " She called out timidly, wringing her hands as she awaited for an answer. At first all that happened was his wings twitched, showing he seemed to be alive but probably not in a very talkative mood. Still the girl was patient and waited, watching as he finally lifted his head to look at the girl. Which showed further he wasn't human, given he was looking at her with bright red eyes, glowing like hellfire, eyebrows furrowed in displeasure. "What do you want child? " The man asked, sounding very bitter but also tired, likely due to his situation. She almost turned back then too, but despite his unnerving eyes and dangerous overall aura, she could tell he was also broken, in more ways than one. It was like a very dangerous trapped wild animal that could talk. 

That last part could be the only thing keeping her from being figuratively mauled, though possibly literally too. "I.... what happened to you? " She decided to ask, not daring to get any closer at the moment. His hands tightened into fists, but his shoulders slumped, head looking back down at the ground. "I'm trapped, can't you tell? Some bloody humans decided I was too dangerous to let roam loose, so they locked me in here. " He explained, his voice sounding frustrated, but less bitter. Still it seemed talking about it awakened new life in him, as suddenly his wings began to flap and scratch around, carving new marks into the brick and letting a few more feathers loose. The chains rattled as the man made another attempt to break free, but alas it was for naught and soon he settled down, surprised the girl was still here. 

It was a frightening sight to behold, but she also couldn't help but feel pity for him. "W-who are you? Why would a-anyone lock you away? " She asked carefully, being reminded of fairytales like Rapunzel, a sweet girl locked away in a tower, maybe he was or used to be a nice winged man locked away too. "Name's Lucifer Morningstar, that alone should answer your other question. " He reluctantly responded, lowering his head again, is red piercing eyes no longer in view. Of course she knew the name, he was the Devil... But oddly enough, despite that she almost looked.... relieved? While taking a careful step closer. Lucifer didn't bother looking up again, but he did hear the girl stepping closer, first it was one step but then it was followed by a few more. 

"Momma told me about you.... y-you saved her, kept her warm when she was without a home and all alone. " She said, having recalled the stories of the kind Devil, devious and not afraid to act like the big dangerous Satan most people thought he was, but nothing could be further from the truth. He lifted his head back up again, the red eyes no longer there, instead replaced by soft brown ones, looking at her with both surprise and confusion. "Just how long have I been down here.... ? " Of course the girl couldn't answer, she wasn't sure and just timidly looked aside. Of course he understood that and sighed. "Everyone's gone then... " Except maybe Trixie, she could still be alive, likely was actually, he supposed the Detective could be as well but she'd be fairly old. 

It also made him wonder what happened to this girl's mother if it was really one of the children he helped. She wouldn't have died of old age so.... it must have been some sort of accident. As he let his thoughts trail away from him, the little girl decided to speak up again. "C-can I somehow... help you? " She asked, wanting to let him free but not sure if she could do such a thing. The fallen angel hummed, glancing at his shackles that had magical engravings on it, which was keeping him bound as normal shackles wouldn't be enough. "They said only a human that I have saved could break me free. " He explained to her, sighing as he realized that her mother could have helped him, but alas if the child's orphan like appearance was anything to go by, she was gone. 

"Oh... " She looked aside, feeling bad it seemed she couldn't help... But something told her that she should try, she had no clue why but... just the urge to try and help this poor creature. She stepped aside to be in front of one of the shackles and reached up, her tiny fingers grabbing the metal. She pulled and pried on the clasp, her small hands brushing up against his larger one while she pulled. At first it seemed as if nothing would happen, which was expected from both of them. But just as she was going to let go and give up, suddenly it opened up, freeing the Devil's left hand. He quickly pulled it to his chest in shock, looking surprised and amazed, but also happy. 

"It worked.... bloody Hell it worked! " He exclaimed, excitement in his voice and his wings started to twitch and shift, as if they'd spring alive again. "Ahh no wait! " The little girl saw what those wings could do and didn't want to become sliced cheese. She cowered from his wings, but he did stop as expected. "Right... sorry child. Do you mind breaking the second one? " He asked, his right hand still bound. He wasn't sure why It worked, maybe because she was related to the girl he helped? Or she believed from the stories from her mother that he wasn't a monster, not really. 

The little human slowly stood back up once the Devil settled down and there wasn't the risk of being decapitated, unaware that he could control the hardness of his feathers. "Yes, yes of course, sorry. " She mumbled as she scurried around him to his right side, reaching up and pulling at the sides of the shackles to try and break it open. Sure enough after some effort, it sprung open, freeing Lucifer entirely. The illusion faded as well, showing the rest of the room. But when the second shackle was broken, there was a release of magic, staggering them both a bit and causing the walls to crumble a little. Lucifer stiffened and so did the girl, of course he was immortal and didn't stand any risk of dying from simply being buried alive, but the delicate human that saved him very well could be squished. 

"Shhh… the magic discharge stressed the building, it could collapse if we're not careful. " He whispered to the girl, slowly folding his wings against his back now that he was able to. The girl was beside him, nervous as she heard him explain the dangers they're now facing. "W-what should we do? " She asked him, in which he didn't respond right away. Instead he took a careful step forward, wincing as more of the warehouse crumbled and creaked further just from the weight shift. Lucifer sighed softly from this, slowly gazing down at the child. "You? Nothing, except keep still. " He whispered again, slowly twisting to face her and tucking his hands under her arms. 

She was ever so tempted to yelp, but she knew if she did the sound alone could cause the building to fall. Recalling the story her mother told her, she had a good idea what the Devil had in mind, but she trusted him, there was no reason not to. It was still unnerving... watching him open his jaws and ease her head and shoulders inside with frightening ease, as if swallowing a small human child whole was just... like, a casual dinner for him. But she kept still, partly even holding her breath mostly from nervousness. She wasn't entirely sure how swallowing her fixed the problem, but it was warm and soft inside Lucifer and she trusted he had a plan. So she decided to relax the best she could and allow the fallen angel to gently devour her up whole.

It didn't take long for her to curl up in his belly, the weight shift causing some more unnerving crumbles, but it wasn't all... It kept crumbling, until it was clear it wasn't going to stop. Once the girl was safely nestled away in the Devil's stomach, the warehouse collapsed, burying Lucifer under piles of rubble. The little human was sure she'd be done for, squished in his stomach, but Lucifer was sturdy, very sturdy and she wasn't squished, she was actually more or less just fine inside. "Bloody Hell... " He muttered, as on the other hand he had a lot of rubble to move... Thankfully neither of them were in any rush, his tummy was pretty cozy so she had no issue snuggling up inside. It took him some time, but eventually he managed to get out of there and when he did, he couldn't help but take flight, even if his wings were weak and not preened, they still allowed him some simple flying and flew he did, thankful for the freedom the kind and delicious child in his stomach granted him. "Thank you... " He whispered softly, not used to saying it but it was well deserved in his mind.


	15. Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night prompt response that didn't come out that great TBH but ehh... decided to post anyway.

A man in a trench coat was running down a cobblestone street, holding a candlelit aflame for a bit of light. There was a swooshing sound behind him and he took a hard right turn into an alleyway, narrowly dodging something that swooped down from above, something big. He kept running, panting heavily and regretting not having any sort of weapon at all. He glanced behind him to see a dark, tall figure walking after him in a brisk, strong pace. He gritted his teeth and took a left turn now, running into a door. Scrambling he used his free hand to twist the handle, hoping it was unlocked. Much to his joy, it was and he pushed it open, slipping inside and shutting it behind him.

He only took a second or two to catch his breath, before he set the candle down on a barrel and went to work, grabbing whatever he could and barring the door with it. It was some abandoned store it seemed like, not that he paid that much mind. He put three barrels and some other random items in front of the door, before backing up as far as he could, now holding his candlelight again and bracing himself, feeling the slight cold breeze come through the broken window above him. He ignored it though and stood his ground, ready to throw the candle at the beast if it came through, but also hoping maybe it would either not be able to get through or deem the task too much work and leave him alone.

There was a dark, almost taunting chuckle from the other side... Before a massive gust blew apart his barricade, tossing wood bits and papers everywhere while busting the door open. There stood in the doorway was the figure of a tall dark man... but with bright red glowing eyes. The human male's heart skipped a beat, but he wasn't going to back down or run anymore. "Stay back! I will throw this. " He threatened, raising his arm that held the candlestick. The red-eyed person didn't seem to care as it walked into the room, two large appendages coming out of their back but it was hard to tell what they were or anything in the darkness. "Go ahead, I could use a tan. " The voice taunted, very clearly male as well and holding a British accent. He kept walking towards the human without hesitation and true to the human's word, he threw the candle.

It bounced off the figure's chest, before rolling on the ground and lighting a flame on some papers. "Bloody Hell you actually did it. " he scoffed, stepping over the starting fire like it was nothing. With the light now growing as the flame spread around the various burnable debris, it was further revealed who was after the human. It looked to be another man, but with big beautiful white wings coming out of his back and wearing a black suit. "Wh-what are you!? Get away from me! " The human hollered, still trying to stand his ground, though he was worried about the spreading fire even if this... creature man thing didn't kill him. "Something that isn't afraid of fire, shame for you isn't it? " The other man retorted, almost in a playful, teasing manner.

"I have something for you, something I've been trying to return to you while you've been rudely running from me. " The red eyes almost seemed to flicker brighter just then and the human narrowed his own green eyes suspiciously. The winged male closed his eyed oddly enough, seeming to focus on... something. There were strange sounds coming from inside of him now, a squelch and a glurk, he then coughed once before another glurk, it looked as if he was trying to regurgitate something. The human gave a slightly sick look, unsure if he really wanted anything coming out of the jaws of... something likely from the depths of Hell. But given the flames were blocking any exit he was sort of stuck here now.

The winged male's eyes opened again, still red and fiery, but his lips also parted, a pair of small, delicate hands slipping out, followed with wrists, arms, a head and shoulders. The human man couldn't believe his eyes, both feeling joy and horror as he watched more of what appeared to be a little girl slide out of the strange being's mouth. He expected to see the damage of some sort, but she looked fine... just covered in slime, but otherwise perfectly fine. He held the child by just under her shoulders and quickly handed her off to the human. "I believe this belongs to you. " The... demon, for a lack of a better term, said, despite the feathery wings making him hesitant to call the man that.

The girl was the man's daughter, same brown hair color and green eyes, but the child seemed to have been sleeping for when she was passed off, she mumbled and stirred to life. "Daddy... ? " She asked in confusion while the human held her close, ignoring the saliva soaking into his coat. It was a bittersweet gift given the flames threatening to engulf the three of them. "I don't know what to say... t-thank you. " He said to the dark-suited male, watching the wings shift a little as he coughed once or twice, clearly attempting to recover from having just coughed up a whole little girl. The idea of his daughter in the being's stomach was a nauseating and worrying one but he was thankful to have her back.

"Just don't let my efforts go up in smoke. " He said after swallowing once or twice to correct his innards. Before the two could say anything more though, the red-eyed man flapped his wings once, then twice, then three times, creating a swirling wind gust, pushing the flames back at the forth before finally putting them out with a fifth and final flap. At the same time though, he was gone... almost as if he teleported away. But the fire was out and all that remained was smoldering wood and some ash. "Sweetie who... who was that? " The child's father asked, still a bit shaken up about literally everything that just happened, staring with wide eyes at where the man was just standing. His daughter gave a sheepish smile, probably knowing he won't like the answer. "He.... he said his name was Lucifer. "

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading these silly little things, i hope you enjoyed them.


End file.
